


Baby your hearts been broken once (but I'll be the one to fix it)

by tomlinbum



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dirty Pictures, M/M, Masturbation, Online Dating, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 17:20:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 22,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomlinbum/pseuds/tomlinbum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wasn’t in favor of internet relationships. He didn’t like the dynamic of a relationship at all ever since he got his heart broken by his not-so-perfect boyfriend, Tyler. But when his best mate, Zayn, gets tired of him moping around like a love-sick puppy and makes Harry make an online dating profile, he meets Louis and – well – Harry’s life changes. Dramatically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. part one

Harry wasn’t one in favor of online relationships. He thought the whole process was awkward and unsafe. You never knew exactly who you were talking to online – they could be someone old and gross rather than what they proclaim to be. He didn’t like the thought of meeting someone online and then meeting them in person because what if they changed their thoughts of him when they met him in person? What if they thought he was unattractive or too tall or pale or his hair was too curly in person and decided to never speak to him again?

To sum it up, Harry was afraid of two things: rejection and the possibility of being raped or stolen.

So when Zayn opened up his laptop, a dating website form pulled up on Google Chrome, Harry had no idea what he was going to do.

“You need to find love, mate. You haven’t had a shag in two years and you haven’t been in a relationship for most of that time,” Zayn had said when Harry simply pushed the laptop away from himself, refusing to get into any online dating website.

“I’m not meeting anyone online, Zayn. It’s dangerous! You could be setting me up with some old 86 year old man that’s going to want to meet me somewhere and rape me and you wouldn’t know about it until you saw it in the papers that ‘Harry Styles, eighteen year old, body found in the ditch nude!’” Harry argued. He wasn’t getting dragged into online dating. He didn’t even want a relationship, honestly.

“That’s why we’ll get pictures! And eventually – before you meet in person – you two can Skype or something. Just give it a chance, Haz. I’m worried about you, you need someone to give you some love,” Zayn replied. He was persistent and he wasn’t letting up until Harry agreed to at least give this a chance.

“I don’t want a relationship,” Harry dead-panned. His last relationship was perfect – up until the breakup. Harry had been almost 100 percent positive that Tyler was perfect and they’d be together for a very long time, and one day he walked in on his not-so-perfect boyfriend on top of one of Harry’s mates, Cher, snogging the daylights out of the petite blonde. Ever since then Harry swore off dating and decided that he’d just be lonely for the rest of his life.

“You’re just saying that because you’re scared to get hurt again. But not everyone’s like that bastard was, Harry,” said Zayn. Zayn just wanted Harry to find someone to make him happy again. He was getting tired of Harry only leaving the house for work and occasional grocery shopping. Harry had been sulking for two years now; it was time for him to move on.

“I know they aren’t. And that isn’t the reason, okay? I just don’t want a relationship! I like being single,” Harry lied. He knew Zayn knew he was lying – it was quite obvious. Harry was miserable and anyone with eyes could tell.

“Bullshit, you hate being single. You can’t lie to me – just face it,” Zayn replied, obviously trying to conjure Harry into giving into his protest and just giving the damn dating website a shot in the dark.

Harry groaned, he obviously wasn’t going to let up and leave Harry alone about it anytime soon. What was the worst that could happen? If he’d signed up, he could just not talk to anyone and say that he at least gave it a try and make Zayn at least a little bit happier.

“Okay… fine, I’ll give it a try,” Harry sighed, grabbing the laptop rather roughly from Zayn’s grip.

Zayn smiled, “That’s my Hazza Bear!”

Harry glared at Zayn, he hated that nickname. He had the urge to tell Zayn something about it, but instead just transferred his eyes to the laptop screen, focusing on the form in front of him. It had basic questions, really - his name, age, sex, location, etc. It also had extra questions, for personal reasons he guessed, like his favorite movie and what he does in his spare time. He began filling the form out, taking it seriously because he had a feeling Zayn was going to make him talk to someone and he didn’t want his profile to attract weirdoes.

When he was done with his form, he checked over it, making sure that it read everything correctly and he hadn’t spelled anything wrong or looked over any of the essential questions.

Name: Harry Edward Styles

Age: 18 years old

Location: Holmes Chapel, Cheshire

Gender: Male

Interested in: Male/Female

Preferred Age group: 16-24 years old

Here for: a relationship

Favorites: (optional)

Movie: Love Actually

Food: Tacos

Color: Orange

Hobbies: singing, talking, hanging out with mates, etc.

He clicked the big, blue NEXT button in the bottom left corner of the page, another section of the sign up popping up. This time, he had to add a photo of himself, even though it was optional. Harry clicked the upload file button and searched through his photos picking a recent picture of him with a white V-neck shirt.

“You sure about that picture?” Zayn asked, skeptically. Harry jumped, almost forgetting that Zayn was even in the room.

“What’s wrong with this picture?” Harry asked, defending himself. He was positive that picture was good. He looked cute and his smile was genuine.

“Nothing! It’s just – you want to go for sexy, not cute,” Zayn replied.

Harry huffed, “Fine, since you’re the expert – you pick the picture.” He placed the laptop into Zayn’s lap, watching over his shoulder as Zayn skimmed through Harry’s photos folder. He paused on a picture of Harry that Zayn had taken by surprise. It had come out perfect – Harry’s facial expression and everything. He looked like a model, and Harry had to admit that Zayn was right for wanting to use that picture over the one Harry had chosen previously.

“Now this one is gonna be a knickers dropper,” Zayn announced, clicking the picture and setting it as the profile photo.

“What if I don’t want a bird and I want a bloke?” Harry replied.

“Okay, fine it’ll be a knickers and pants dropper, tosser,” Zayn said with a roll of his eyes. Harry smiled and took the laptop back.

“So… that’s it?” he asked. He was confused – he was almost positive that there would have been something more to making an online dating account… something harder.

“Yep, all you have to do is put in your email and then they’ll send you an email that you have to click on to show that it’s actually you and then voilà! You’re in the online dating thing and people can find you from going through different categories,” Zayn explained.

Harry nodded, typing in his email (harrystyles@yahoo.com) and then pressing FINISH. A message came up, saying to go to his email to verify his email address, so he went to his yahoo account, clicking on ‘mail’ and seeing he had an email from the singles online dating website. He clicked the email, opening it and reading over it, and then clicked the link below the message.

Thank you for signing up! You may start chatting now!

————

Harry had the online dating page for two days and he already regretted making one.

His iPhone constantly beeped with notifications stating he was receiving messages and friend requests from various females and males. He’d skimmed over the friend requests, not accepting any. None of the people that wanted to talk to him seemed interesting enough or good looking. Harry wasn’t one to think of looks over personality, but there was only so much of looks one could take.

Zayn had constantly asked and asked about whether he’d started talking to someone yet or if he’d found anyone fit or interesting and Harry would reply the same every time, with a bland “Nope.” (“You’re just not giving anyone a chance!” Zayn would always screech.)

After a week, Harry had felt that maybe he had nothing to worry about with the online dating account. It had been a whole day since he got a message or friend request and it seemed like no one was really interested with him anymore.

He was lying in bed, watching telly, when his phone beeped. He pressed the unlock button, reading the notification he’d received.

Louis William Tomlinson would like to be your friend!

————-

When Louis had made the online dating profile, it was all a joke, really.

He thought the least of what would happen would be that he’d find some fit bloke, flirt shamelessly, and maybe have a nice shag. He never even thought he was going to really use it, honestly.

But it was a Friday night and he was bored out of his mind, watching telly and that’s when an ad for an online dating site came on and he thought fuck it, and picked up his laptop, opening up a webpage and typing in www.singlesonline.co.uk and signing into his account. At least it would starve off some of his boredom.

He clicked ‘categories’ and clicked the over 18’s. The over 18’s categories from 18-30, which was as young and as old as Louis would ever dare to talk to. The question “male or female?” came up, and he clicked male. He started browsing through all the profiles, not seeing anyone that looked remotely fit or attractive.

When he was about to give up, he saw someone that said Harry Edward Styles and bit his lip, he was fit. Like ungodly, inhumanly fit. He clicked on Harry’s profile, reading over his ‘about me’ to make sure that he was actually into blokes before Louis was wasting his time. To Louis’s delight, Harry liked blokes and birds. He scrolled back up the page, clicking the ADD FRIEND button and silently praying that Harry received it and accepted it soon so they could talk.

Harry had curly hair and green eyes and he looked like a model, in Louis’s opinion. Louis wondered why he was registered on an online dating website, letting his thoughts slip to thinking that maybe Harry was mentally unstable or something of the sort. But then Louis remembered that he had a profile on the website and there was nothing wrong with him, so there was a chance that it could be the same with Harry.

———-

Harry sat up, taking his laptop out and going to his profile on the singles dating website. He pulled up his friend requests, seeing the one from Louis William Tomlinson and clicked his name. He was brought to his profile and Harry’s breath caught. Louis’s profile photo was gorgeous. He had stunning blue eyes and his hair was light brown and quiffed.

He pressed ‘accept friend request’ and bit his lip, waiting to see if he would receive a message or anything from Louis. He was online and it seemed like the thing to do if he had sent Harry a friend request.

Not even a minute later, a chat bar popped up with the words “Louis William Tomlinson” scripted on the top. Harry clicked it, the message opening.

Louis William Tomlinson [10:21]

Hi, thanks for accepting my request Harry! You seem like a top lad (you’re quite fit, too, if I’m honest). How’s your day going so far? :)

Harry smiled and blushed at Louis’s compliment. He didn’t know what to reply with. Should he compliment him too? Of course he should – it was the polite thing to do, and it wasn’t like he’d be lying because he did find the other bloke quite fit.

Harry Edward Styles [10:22]

Thanks for sending one! And thanks (you’re quite fit too). It’s fine so far, even though the day is almost over. How about you? How’s your day so far?

Harry watched as the words “Louis is typing…” popped up beneath his previous message, showing that Louis had read his message and was replying.

Louis William Tomlinson [10:24]

Mine’s pretty good, too, I guess. I’ve just been bored out of my mind all day, really. My mate (and flat mate) Liam went out with some mates and I wasn’t invited, so I’ve been watching telly for the past hour.

Harry Edward Styles [10:25]

That’s shit! Why didn’t they invite you?

Harry’s a really nosey person, it turns out. He knows that Zayn most of the time always asks him to tag along when he goes places, even though Harry will most of the time refuse because he’d rather stay inside where the outside world can’t hurt him.

Louis William Tomlinson [10:25]

I dunno, I guess sometimes he just needs a break :p and anyway, if he hadn’t… I probably would have never found your profile, and that thought makes me sad :(

A pathetic, girly squeal escapes Harry’s lips at the thought of Louis being disappointed in not having found him. He feels overjoyed for the first time in a while and he wonders how a stranger that he’s only been talking to for five minutes can change Harry’s entire mood.

Harry Edward Styles [10:26]

It does? Should that have made me as happy as it did?

Harry almost wanted to take back the message as soon as he sent it. It looked too serious and weird instead of bright and happy like he meant for it to be. He hoped that Louis wouldn’t take it the wrong way.

————-

Louis smiled; he really liked talking to Harry. All of the few minutes they were talking, he felt like he’d known Harry forever – which was strange because they hadn’t even talked about themselves. When Harry replied, he smiled. He had thought that maybe his message was too forward, that Harry would find it weird that thinking about not having ever found Harry’s profile made him sad.

Louis William Tomlinson [10:27]

Depends. Why’d it make you happy? :)

Louis wondered if he needed to cut down on the smiley faces. He had used four different types of faces the entire time he’d talked to Harry so far and Harry had used none. What if Harry thought that Louis was weird for using so many faces? Louis bit his lip – why did he care if Harry thought he was weird? Sure, Harry was fit, but that didn’t mean that anything was going to happen between them, so Harry’s opinion on him shouldn’t mean anything. But it kind of did.

Harry Edward Styles [10:28]

Because that means that you want to talk to me :)

Louis smiled. He felt reassured now that Harry had used a smiley face – it somehow made the talk lighter and easier to flow for Louis – and he felt silly for freaking out a few seconds previous.

Louis William Tomlinson [10:29]

Of course I want to talk to you! I think we should play a game of questions, yeah? Get to know each other. :)

Louis hoped he didn’t come off as creepy and weird as he thought the message made him look.

Harry Edward Styles [10:29]

Okay, sure :) you go first!

Louis had a million and one questions that he could ask Harry. He wanted to know pretty much everything about the curly headed lad.

Louis William Tomlinson [10:30]

Hmm… what made you want to make an online dating account?

Harry Edward Styles [10:30]

Do you want the whole story or just the jist? Because it’s pretty long.

Louis William Tomlinson [10:30]

The whole story :)

Louis had a feeling that it may have been a dare or something, something similar to Louis’s situation. He watched the words “Harry is typing” for what seemed like forever, until he finally received a reply.

Harry Edward Styles [10:35]

Okay well three years ago, I met this bloke, Tyler. We were best friends for about a month and then he told me he had feelings for me and I’m pansexual so gender doesn’t/never really mattered to me and I had feelings for him too. We started dating. We were really happy. I thought we were one of those couples that was never going to break up and we had plans for when we got a little older, to move in together and start a family and everything. But one night after we were together for a little less than a year, I walked in on him on top of one of my mates, Cher. They were snogging and they didn’t notice I walked in, but when they did Tyler started freaking out and apologizing and… I’ve kind of been I guess depressed? Since then. My best mate Zayn said it’s not healthy because I haven’t been out much or talked to anyone except for him and my mum since then (and a few other people). And a few days ago, he came to my flat and kind of just demanded that I move on and he told me he had the perfect thing. I didn’t want to make the account at first because I don’t like online relationships – they’re awkward and dangerous in my opinion. But I knew he wouldn’t let up so I just kind of gave in. you’re the first person I’ve actually talked to though. Everyone else seemed weird. Christ, sorry, that was extremely long.

Louis felt a tug at his heart. He thought that what Tyler did to Harry was terrible and he felt the need to pull the curly haired lad into a hug and hold him and tell him it’s okay and not let anyone hurt him ever again. But he couldn’t do that because he didn’t know Harry.

Louis William Tomlinson [10:37]

That’s shit, Harry. If I were your mate, Zayn, I’d have beaten the shit out of that twat. You deserve someone that’ll make you happy. I think your mate has good intentions with trying to get you to find someone. Anyone would be lucky to have someone like you :)

————-

Louis’s message had made Harry extremely happy, if anything. The fact that someone he didn’t even know cared so much about him made him feel tingly all over and his stomach swooped.

Harry Edward Styles [10:38]

Thank you, that means a lot, really. :) (Anyone would be lucky to have someone like you too if I’m being quite honest.) Why did you make an online dating account?

Louis William Tomlinson [10:39]

Well, one day, I was bored and thought that making an account and talking to new people would be interesting. I could use more friends and it doesn’t hurt to have a possibility of finding a boyfriend.

Harry Edward Styles [10:40]

That is true. Haha. It’s your turn to ask a question :)

Louis William Tomlinson [10:42]

Hmmm… okay. What’s your absolute favorite song ever and why?

Harry furrowed his eyebrows. He liked a lot of music. He had a new favorite song almost every day, depending on what he’d listened to.

Harry Edward Styles [10:43]

I don’t really have one. I like a lot of music! Do you have a job or are you in college/uni?

Louis William Tomlinson [10:44]

Well. I have a part time job at Tesco’s down the street from where me and Liam’s flat is, and I attend uni. I’m studying drama :) Do you have a job or attend any schools?

Harry Edward Styles [10:45]

I work at this place in town most of the time since I dropped out of college.

—————

They talk for what seems like years, but it’s only a mere two hours of conversation. Louis feels like he’s known Harry all his life and that’s odd to him because they’ve only known each other (they don’t even really know each other, not really anyway) for a bit over two hours and he feels closer to Harry than he does with all his mates that he’s known his whole life.

There’s something about Harry that makes him never want to stop talking to him. He feels like he can trust Harry and he hopes Harry can trust him too – he kind of figures that Harry trusts him, if the way Harry opens up so easily to him while they talk confirms anything.

Louis wants to talk to Harry forever, really, but he’s knackered and his eyes are barely staying open and he’s not sure if he can last any longer before he passes out over his keyboard.

Louis William Tomlinson [12:55]

I hate to say this, but I’m extremely knackered. Maybe we can continue talking when I’ve had a good night’s rest, yeah? I know we’ve known each other for just a few hours, but it would be so much easier to just text rather than talk this way. So if you want to text me, then here’s my number but if not I’ll just talk to you on here tomorrow. Goodnight Harry, sweet dreams. X

He types his number in parenthesis last and then exits out, not even waiting for a reply from Harry. He doesn’t think his eyes could stay open long enough to read over what Harry says and he’s scared that Harry will message him back something absurd like ‘I don’t want to text you’ and he doesn’t want to be stuck sitting awake, despite his tiredness, and looking at the ceiling wondering why.

————

Harry reads over Louis’s message a complete of three times, not believing if Louis really just gave him his mobile number or not.

He wants to use it, wants to text Louis all the time – maybe even call him and see if his prediction about Louis’s voice is correct – but at the same time he’s scared and nervous. What if Louis is some pervert? It seems like Louis is telling the truth about his age, if Harry’s observations are correct, but there is a 50/50 chance that Louis could actually be some old man in his eighties planning to get Harry to meet him up somewhere just so he can drug him, rape him, and then leave him in a ditch to die.

For some reason, Harry feels daring. He types in the number into his contacts, labeling it as “Louis William Tomlinson” and saving it, praying that he’s doing the right thing and this isn’t going to have an outcome that leads him to devastation.

He closes his laptop, knackered himself. His eyes feel blurry and he’s extremely tired but his brain is on a loop of what ifs. He lays down, back mushed into the sheets and duvet rose to his chin, eyes on the ceiling, and let’s himself think.

————

Harry is awoken the next morning from his phone ringing loudly in his ear. He groans and picks it up, reading the caller ID and seeing that it’s Zayn.

“Hello?” he groans out, answering the phone. He stretches at the same time and his voice sounds more like a squeak if anything.

“I noticed you made a friend on that online dating website. He’s fit too,” Zayn says.

“What the hell were you doing on my profile?” Harry demands.

Zayn chuckles, “I check it every day to see if there’s something new and you’re just not telling me. And today is the day that there is. So who is this fit bloke Louis William Tomlinson and how did he get the absolute honor of being able to be your first approved friend?”

Harry rolls his eyes at the dripping sarcasm in Zayn’s voice.

“I thought he was fit – and that was a rarity. He’s got a good personality, too,” Harry informs Zayn.

“So you talked to him I’m guessing, then?” Zayn asks.

Harry nods, and then remembers Zayn can’t see him since they’re on the phone, “Yeah. We talked for a good two hours last night. He’s a top lad, him. He’s really easy to talk to. He gave me his number, too, but I’m scared to text him.”

Zayn groans, “Haz! Why would you be scared to text him? Please don’t tell me you rejected him. He’s too bloody fit for you to reject, Harry.”

“I didn’t reject him. He gave me his number before he went offline, he didn’t even give me a chance to reply, so I didn’t really get a chance to reject him or anything.”

“You still have his number, though, right? Please tell me your giving him a chance for all that is holy in the world, Harry, please tell me your giving this bloke a chance,” Zayn begs and Harry wonders if this is really all that big of a deal. He thinks that maybe it is because this is the first time he’s talked to anyone outside of family and the few friends he has since the breakup.

“I think I might. He’s really sweet and funny and he’s easy to talk to and – and I really like him, I think,” Harry replies, pearly white teeth worrying his bottom lip.

“You should definitely give him a chance, mate. You should also definitely hang up and text him right bloody now,” Zayn says and before Harry can say anything sensible in reply, the line goes dead.

He sighs and rakes a hand through his curls, opening his contact list and scrolling down to the “L’s.” Louis is the only person he knows with a name that starts with “L” other than his mate Lou and her daughter Lux (but Lux doesn’t have a phone, of course, Lux is only a mere one years old). He clicks compose message to Louis William Tomlinson and bites his lip while he types out a message that he hopes he won’t regret later.

Harry [9:35]

Hey Louis… well hoping this is Louis if you gave me the correct number last night. It’s Harry (Harry Edward Styles, from the online dating website, just in case you know more than one Harry’s), I dunno if you’re awake…. But text me when you get this, yeah?

He presses send, and then throws his phone onto his nightstand, getting up and walking to the loo for a wee.

When his bladder is comfortably emptied, he trots into the kitchen to make tea with eggs and toast for brekkie because he’s starving and that’s his favorite. After he’s done eating and he’s done with his tea, he goes back in his room to take a shower, but checks his phone from curiosity before. He’s got one new message. He opens it and smiles when he sees it’s from Louis.

Louis [9:59]

Hey Harry! Yes, this is the right number. Sorry I didn’t reply sooner, I was asleep! Did you sleep quite well last night?

Harry feels himself smiling for some reason as he texts back a reply.

Harry [10:00]

It’s perfectly understandable :) I would have probably still been asleep if it wasn’t for Zayn waking me up. I slept quite well, thanks. How did you sleep?

He brings his phone with him to the loo and receives a message once he’s stripped down. He starts the water before he replies, letting the cool water have a minute to heat up.

Louis [10:01]

Well boo to Zayn! ;) I slept pretty great, I guess. I was awoken at the ungodly hour of five in the morning from Liam making a racket in the living room. He brought home this girl, Danielle – and let me tell you, I wish I owned a pair of ear plugs.

Harry giggles at that and replies, before hoping into the bath and turning the shower on.

Harry [10:02]

Aw mate that’s disgusting! What are you doing right now?

He hears his phone vibrate, signaling a new text message after about two minutes. He quickly washes his body – arms, legs, face, hair, private bits, etc. – and then gets out, grabbing two towels and wrapping one around his head and the other around his waist firmly.

He grabs his phone, reading his message on his way out of the bathroom.

Louis [10:04]

Well, since I’m starving and I’m absolute shit at cooking, I’m eating cereal. Hbu?

 

Harry [10:25]

You can’t cook? I’m aces at cooking, not to brag. And I’m just getting out of the shower.

After he sends his message, he notices how dirtily Louis could take that. What if it scares him away or something because he thinks that Harry just openly talks about showering and like he’s trying to thrust sexting onto Louis’s shoulders – which he’s not, really, he’s not.

Louis [10:26]

Christ. That’s quite hot, if I’m being honest. If I didn’t have morning wood earlier I definitely do now from the image I just got

Harry gulps, a huge intake of breath that he wasn’t even aware he’d been holding in, and bites his lip. How is he supposed to respond to that? Harry isn’t new to sexting; he’d sexted a lot of people – it wasn’t rocket science, really. But he’d never sexted someone he doesn’t know.

Harry [10:28]

What was the image?

He bites his lip harder when he presses send because he’s aware of how naïve and stupid he’s making himself sound.

Louis [10:29]

You… naked… all wet and shiny all over. It’s something I’d quite like to see one day.

Harry shuts his eyes for a minute, fingers coming up to pinch the bridge of his nose while he comes up with a sexy reply. He’s against sexting Louis because well… he doesn’t know for sure if Louis is who he claims to be and he doesn’t want the thought of sexting an old man on his mind, but if Louis is who he says he is he doesn’t want to embarrass himself by saying something utterly retarded and be a mood killer.

Harry [10:30]

I could, um, send you a picture? If you wanted? I’m still in my towel and I’m still a bit wet

Louis’s message is almost instant.

Louis [10:30]

Yes please

————

Louis is above sexting strangers. Of course he is… but the opportunity of sexting fit and incredibly sexy Harry wasn’t going to slip through his fingers. And he wasn’t letting the chance of getting a sexy picture from Harry – he’d have to be a more than a little mad to pass up a picture of Harry out of the shower, body glistening with water. Harry said he was in a towel – and, okay, Louis would rather there be nothing on Harry, but a towel’s… good, it’s acceptable.

Two minutes too long later, Louis’s phone beeps with a new picture message and he bites his lip, trying to calm himself down a bit before he opens it. He presses his palm into his bulge in his pants, getting rid of some of the need to touch himself so badly.

He clicks open and really he’s not sure what he was hoping for, but this is definitely not it.

Harry’s – Harry’s fucking gorgeous, really. His curly hair is damp and wet and it sticks to his forehead a little, but it’s strangely hot. He does have that retched towel around his slim waist, but it’s still good – so good. His body almost shines with how wet it still is and Louis thinks that maybe he didn’t even dry himself off at all.

Louis [10:33]

Christ, you’re so fucking hot. I just want to lick your body all over, lick all the water left on your body until the only trace of wetness is from my tongue 

And okay, his fingers are typing words out themselves – his brain isn’t even controlling what he’s sending Harry anymore, his cock has taken over all pretenses of control over his fingers. They quite literally take control when Louis can’t take it anymore, and shoves his right hand down his pants, wrapping his fingers around his hard cock.

Harry [10:35]

Fuck. Can – can you send me a picture of you? It doesn’t have to be a nude picture or anything… just maybe shirtless?

Louis moans and let’s all subtly fly out the window, pulling his cock out and taking a quick picture of it. If he weren’t so fucking horny he’d be nervous that Harry would judge him – call him a slut, maybe, for just sending a cock shot to him like it’s nothing – but right now he could care less. He kind of hopes that Harry will send him one back because that’d be – that’d be fucking terrific.

———-

When Harry receives the picture message, his hand works even faster at stroking his cock.

He didn’t – he honestly didn’t think that Louis would send him a cock shot for Christ’s sake and if he weren’t so fucking turned on he would have been questioning if it really was Louis’s cock because all he can see in it is his erect – extremely big - dick and the sight of his fingers wrapped around it. Nevertheless, the picture makes his stomach churn and he can feel the build of his orgasm deep in his bollocks.

He feels like maybe he should send something back, really, because he’s almost positive Louis would be grateful. He clicks on “take photo” in the send message option and takes a picture of his cock, too, and presses send before his mind has time to think of how dangerous and irresponsible this is.

Less than a minute later, Harry receives another cock shot, but this time he can see the white stripes of come on Louis’s lower stomach and in his pubes and can tell that his dick is softening. Almost as soon as Harry sees the picture, he’s coming, white stripes painting his lower belly and hitting his phone (a little bit hit his face, too, and he wipes it off because gross) and takes a picture to match Louis’s and hits send.

Louis [10:42]

If you’re not busy later… do you want to maybe talk? Like on the phone? I would quite like to hear your voice if I’m being honest.

Harry bites his lip and he doesn’t know what to say. He gets nervous over small things like this – which is absolutely ridiculous considering what he and Louis just did – but it’s not like he has anything to do other than sit on his laptop and watch some telly tonight. It’s pretty much all he does.

Harry [10:44]

If I’m being honest, I’d like to hear yours too. I’ve got no plans later, so maybe around 9? :)

———-

They text constantly all throughout the day, like nothing had happened this morning between them. Harry’s reassured at one that Louis is who he says he is because he sends a ridiculous picture of himself making a face because he was in the living room and Danielle had walked out of Liam’s room naked and my innocent gay eyes! Louis had sent as the caption when he’d told Harry what happened.

Whenever it’s time for dinner, Zayn shows up, which is a usual thing for most days (Zayn makes habit of visiting Harry when he can, making sure Harry is doing better every day which is pathetic on Harry’s part because he’s a grown man and he shouldn’t have to have his best mate check up on him like Zayn’s his mum or something). He comes bearing food – which is a very, very good thing because Harry’s running out of food and he needs to take a much needed trip to the grocery – and Harry kind of hopes that maybe Zayn isn’t going to stay there for long. He knows if he told Zayn about how Louis and him are going to talk on the phone at 9, Zayn would leave as soon as he heard it because he wants Harry to move on. But he feels like that would be rude, considering Zayn’s his friend and he shouldn’t be kicking him out (because that’s exactly what he was doing, really).

“So – you did text Louis like I told you to, right? You didn’t chicken out or summat?” Zayn asks once they’re seated in the dining room and food in their plates.

“No, I didn’t chicken out; I actually texted him. We’ve been texting all day, actually,” Harry informs Zayn. He knows if he doesn’t tell him vital information like this then Zayn would be extremely disappointed.

Zayn’s face is bright and he’s smiling when he replies, “Really? That’s great, Haz! What’d you talk about?”

Harry can feel his face heat up as his thoughts rack with constant reminders about the sexting and dirty picture exchange from earlier in the day. He decides that telling Zayn about that while they’re eating isn’t a very good idea, though (even though he’s going to tell him sooner or later before Zayn leaves, because Zayn hates not knowing things). He sticks with the silly conversations and picture sending they’ve done throughout the day.

“Just talked I guess – well technically texted. We talked about like silly things and we sent each other silly pictures. It was kind of nice,” Harry tells him.

“So you now know for sure that Louis isn’t some creepy old man?” Zayn asked with a smug expression apparent across his facial features.

Harry hummed, “Yeah, I now know he’s who he really says he is.”

“That’s absolutely fantastic! You should ask him to meet up somewhere, yeah? Like a date,” Zayn suggested, wiggling his eyebrows.

“I can’t ask him out yet! We’ve only been talking since yesterday. Just – we have plans for a phone call tonight,” Harry said. He wasn’t planning on blurting the information out to Zayn, but apparently his mind works on its own.

“And you wait until now to tell me?” Zayn screeched.

“We also kind of – well, um. Got off to each other?”

Before Harry could follow up with the whole story – like he had planned to do – Zayn let out a scream of outrage, “You did WHAT? And you’re waiting for now to tell me? When did this happen? How did this happen? What exactly do you mean by ‘got off to each other’?”

“Well when I texted his this morning, we started talking. And we ended up starting to actually text whenever I had my morning shower and when I told him I had just gotten out the shower he said something along the lines of pretty much saying I was making him horny by the thought of me getting out the shower and all wet and shiny and naked. Then, he asked me for a picture because I told him I was just in my towel and that I was still wet because I hadn’t dried off yet and I agreed and sent him a picture and things escalated from there,” Harry explained, not meeting Zayn’s eyes the whole time. He felt more awkward than he thought he would while he explained today’s earlier events.

“Did you send cock shots or just the picture of you in your towel?” Zayn asked curiously.

Harry flushed, his cheeks a bright red, “Um – he kind of sent me a cock shot? And I figured he’d want one in return so I sent him one too?”

Zayn laughed in pure giddiness, “Oh my god, Hazza! This is gold – pure gold! Can I see the picture?”

Harry’s eyes went wide with terror, “No you can’t see my cock, mate! What the hell is wrong with you?”

Zayn rolled his eyes, “Not yours, don’t flatter yourself. His; I want to make sure it isn’t like some fake picture and you’re getting your hopes up or summat.”

“It’s not fake, why would he send me a fake cock shot?” Harry asked. He was almost positive the picture wasn’t fake. It was a spur on the moment photo, not something that he looked up online and stole.

Zayn shrugs, “He might have a small cock – or it might be deformed or something! Just lemme see, yeah? I’m aces at determining if things are fake or not.”

Harry sighs and opens his messages on his phone, scrolling through their texts until he finds the picture of Louis’s dick. He clicks it and bites his lip from nerves before he hands his phone to Zayn. Zayn takes it and studies it for a minute, then hands Harry his phone back, smiling.

“It’s definitely real. He’s got a nice cock,” Zayn jokes.

“Don’t even think about it, you wanted me to get over Tyler and I am. Louis is mine,” Harry says. He feels possessive, but that’s nothing new. He was always the jealous type.

Zayn throws his hands up in defeat, “I don’t want him mate, trust me. He’s all yours.”

“Good,” Harry replies, smugly and then locks his phone screen back. He feels uneasy now because it’s actually Louis’s cock and he just showed Zayn Louis’s nudes and that’s not a good thing – nudes are something you’re supposed to keep to yourself, not show your best mate. What Louis doesn’t know won’t hurt him, though.

“What time are you supposed to be on the phone with him? It’s getting a little late,” Zayn says curiously.

Harry’s eyes go wide with shock because what if it’s almost nine? He isn’t ready for Louis to call him yet – what with Zayn still being here and him not even ready to muck up enough guts to actually be on the phone with Louis without making a fool of himself.

He unlocks his phone, seeing that it’s already a few minutes past eight thirty and he needs more than a little less than thirty minutes to mentally prepare himself to be able to talk to Louis properly.

“Nine,” Harry chokes out and Zayn’s eyebrows shoot up.

“It’s only like thirty minutes or so until nine. Do you want me to leave soon?” he asks.

“I know its rude and all-“

Zayn cuts him off, “It isn’t rude if you have plans – plans to talk to someone that you like and is going to help you move on. It’s not rude at all if you’re going to spend your night talking to Louis. I’ll leave, yeah? Text me or summat after and let me know how it goes. Best of luck.”

Zayn stands up and collects his things before Harry can even conduct an excuse or a plea or something. He feels itchy and shaky because it’s almost time – it’s almost nine, fucking nine, and he doesn’t think that he has the mental stability to answer his mobile if it rings.

He lets his mind wonder and regrets it immediately when he’s welcomed with thoughts of what if he thinks I sound weird? and what if he asks me a question and I stutter because I don’t have enough time to think it over since we won’t be texting and it’ll be actually talking?

He wipes his hand over his face and tells himself that doubting and thinking of bad outcomes isn’t going to help his nerves and that he shouldn’t really clean up his kitchen and the food that was left out and the garbage and get ready for the phone call. He feels foolish because he shouldn’t have to prepare himself for a phone call – but he does. This is a make it or break it stage for Harry. He’s ready to move on – he feels ready, at least, because he really likes Louis – and he can’t mess this opportunity up with some small mistake that’s going to scare Louis off.

He throws away all the trash left over from dinner and grabs a bottle of water out of the fridge and takes a big gulp. He gets thirsty when he’s nervous and right now he’s definitely nervous.

He puts the bottle back into the fridge after he puts the cap back on, and then goes to the loo for a quick wee so he doesn’t have to wee while he’s on the phone with Louis – that would be extremely embarrassing and he’d quite like to pass that outcome up.

When he leaves the loo and goes back into the kitchen for his mobile, he notices that it’s only ten minutes until nine and he has a text message. He goes to his messages and sees it’s from Louis, opening it and reading.

Louis [8:49]

I know we said nine but it’s almost nine and I kind of really want to hear your voice? It’s been bugging me all day, I’m quite excited. Is it okay if I call you right now or are you last minute busy?

Harry swallows down the nervous lump that’s formed in his throat and texts back a reply.

Harry [8:51]

I’m quite excited too (nervous, also, if I’m honest). I don’t see why you couldn’t call me right now – so sure, call away!

He clears his throat after sending it, making sure that his throat is cleared and won’t sound funny when he answers. He has a feeling when he answers he’ll still sound funny because he’s nervous and usually when he’s nervous and answers the phone his voice gets high pitched – but his voice is actually extremely deep and he’s not exactly sure how science fits into the variables of his voice’s pitch.

It seems like seconds after he’s taken a seat on the sofa in his living room, his phone is ringing and the name “Louis William Tomlinson” is in script across his mobile’s screen. His hands are shaking with nerves when he presses the “answer” button and when he brings his phone up to his ear.

“Hello?” he answers. He silently thanks god for not making his voice sound terrible or different when he answers.

“Hey,” Louis’s voice rings in his ears as a reply. Louis’s voice sounds like a little message from heaven, if Harry were to describe it. His voice is kind of high and girly but at the same time it’s raspy and has an edge of deep in it and it makes Harry’s stomach twist in arousal and it definitely should not do that.

“Hey,” Harry replies.

“Your voice is so deep, it’s sexy,” Louis says and Harry can tell he’s smiling.

“Thanks? Your voice is pretty sexy too,” he replies. He kind of sucks at flirting.

Louis giggles - and fuck – Harry kind of wants him to always make that sound, “So, what are you doing?”

“Nothing, actually. What about you?”

Louis sighs, “Well I was with lovely Liam but I noticed the time and ditched him. He kept going on and on about that girl Danielle he took home last night – he says she’s a dancer – and how he forgot to get her number and how he would have liked to get to know her and stuff.”

“That sucks – that he didn’t get to get her number, I mean,” Harry replies. He kind of doesn’t want to talk about Liam but he also kind of never wants Louis to stop talking.

“Yeah, but enough about Liam. Did – um – I didn’t. I didn’t freak you out or anything this morning right? I mean, I was kind of forward and everything – what with the picture I sent. I mean I know you sent me one too – but still, I’ve been thinking about if you thought I was being too forward or something all day and we didn’t really talk about it or anything,” Louis says, stuttering.

Harry bites his lip, “No – you didn’t freak me out or anything. I mean, if anything it was the opposite. It was a very, very nice picture.”

Louis chuckles, “Yeah? It’s better in person if we’re being honest right now.”

“Then I guess I’ll just have no choice but to see it in person one day, yeah?” Harry replies. He bites his lip because did he really just make a pretty-much-offer to meet Louis in real life?

“Really?” Louis asks. He sounds excited and Harry’s heart hurts at the thought of even telling Louis that he has no intentions of meeting him in person – that he’s too terrified.

“Um – yeah. If – if you wanted?” Harry suggests. He knows he’s making a mistake that he’s going to regret if Louis says that he wants to meet up. He’s too nervous to meet Louis in person and he’s not ready for that big of a step yet.

“I do, I would love to meet you in person. But the question is – do you want to?” Louis asks.

Harry decides to be truthful because lying is going to get him nowhere in life, “Not really. I mean – I want to meet you, yeah? But I think maybe we should talk more before we meet? Meeting is like a really big step.”

Louis hums in agreement, “Yeah, I know. We can talk more if you want. We can talk for a year more if you want. Whenever you’re ready to meet, we’ll meet. There’s no rush, Harry, I want you to be comfortable and ready to meet me when we do meet.”

Harry smiles, “Thank you, really, that’s extremely great of you.”

“I’m not doing it to be nice – I mean, you have a choice of whether to meet me or not. We don’t ever have to meet, really, if you don’t want to,” Louis replies.

Harry thinks about that. He wants to meet Louis, he really does. He wants to see if he’s as gorgeous in pictures in person and if his voice is the same or if it’s a little bit manlier or a little bit higher pitched. He wants to know how tall Louis is and if he has any small features that you couldn’t see from looking at a picture (like a small amount of stubble or chest hair or if he has a slight bit of a tummy or maybe if he’s got big feet).

He just – he kind of wants to work up to meeting Louis. Harry wants to go in a process – texting, talking, skyping, and then meeting.

“I want to meet you, really I do. I just want to work our way up to that, you know?” Harry explains.

“Perfectly acceptable,” Louis replies with a hum at the end.

Harry smiles, “So – I need your opinion. Christmas is coming up and I have absolutely no idea what I should get Zayn or any of my other mates or my mum. What would you recommend as a gift?”

————-

To Louis’s delight, they talk for hours.

After they get used to being on the phone, and the conversation starts to actually flow, the awkwardness of the actual phone call goes away and is left with the remains of what seems to be a normal conversation between two mates that have known each other forever.

Louis doesn’t even notice that they’ve been on the phone for three hours until Liam pops his head into the room and asks if he’s still on the phone. He nods in reply and Liam says, “Wow it’s almost midnight. Didn’t think there were that much two people that don’t know each other could talk about.” Then leaves, closing the door after himself. Louis wonders what’s got Liam so sour lately. He suspects its because Liam passed up the opportunity to give Danielle his number and now he’s jealous because Louis has found someone that he’s almost positive he’s falling in love with – which is crazy because he’s been knowing Harry for a few days, no one falls in love that quick (especially not with someone they’ve never even met).

“Your mate Zayn – is he… gay?” Louis asks Harry. Liam’s pansexual – so maybe if Zayn likes blokes Louis and Harry could set them up. It would make Liam happy and Zayn sounds like a top lad anyway.

“No, he’s pan. Why?” Harry asks.

“This is a crazy thought but maybe we could set Liam and Zayn up? If Zayn doesn’t have a boyfriend or girlfriend, that is. Zayn sounds great and Liam’s sour over not giving that dancer his number and he’s not pleasant to be around,” Louis tells him. He feels kind of dumb as he says it.

Harry hums, “Hmm, maybe. It’s been a while since Zayn’s been with anyone so I’m sure he’ll have an open mind about it.”

“Great! We’ll think of something tomorrow, yeah? I think I’m going to go to bed, it’s almost midnight and I’m knackered,” Louis replies. He’s excited now – excited to set sour Liam up with someone that sounds brilliant like Zayn.

“Alright, goodnight Louis,” Harry’s deep voice rings through his ears and he smiles because Harry has an extremely gorgeous voice.

“Goodnight Harry,” he replies before hanging up and placing his phone on his bedside table. He rubs a hand over his face and sighs because he’s in too deep with someone that he’ll probably never meet.

———

“Oh fuck, fuck me, you fuck me so good, oh, fuck me,” Harry moans, hand stroking his hard cock at a steady, fast pace while Louis slams into him, hitting his prostate on every stroke.

“Yeah? You like my big cock in your tight little bum?” Louis asks lowly in Harry’s ear.

Harry moans, nodding frantically. “Yeah, fuck, love your cock.”

Louis groans and bites the juncture between Harry’s neck and shoulder, sucking a deep red bruise into Harry’s pale skin to keep himself from moaning.

“Lou, gonna – fuck – gonna come,” Harry moans, hand speeding up on his own cock.

Louis moans, “Come, baby. Come on, come for me, Harry, fuck, come for me.”

Harry moans and then he’s coming, releasing white ribbons of his come up his and Louis’s chest. He goes plaint underneath Louis, laying there and waiting for Louis to reach his own orgasm.

“Come, Louis, come, please, want you to come inside me,” Harry groans, biting Louis’s ear and grabbing his bum, pulling him deeper and harder into Harry.

Louis can feel the buildup of his orgasm deep inside his balls and lower stomach, “Yes, I’m gonna come, gonna come, baby.”

Louis is awoken before he reaches his own release in his dream by Liam.

“Lou – I made breakfast, want me to fix you a plate?” Liam’s voice rings through his ears. He groans and turns over onto his stomach, pulling his pillow over his head and shutting his eyes tight, trying to chase the dream he’s lost.

Shortly after, he decides that he’s not going to be able to fall back asleep – and even if he did, he probably wouldn’t have the same dream again – so he rolls over on his back to face an expectant Liam.

“I’ll fix it myself, give me a few minutes,” he tells Liam, and then moves to get out of bed. He walks to the loo and has his morning piss, cursing Liam James Payne for being the reason why he was awoken from such a heavenly dream.

When he’s done with his wee, he goes to the mirror and brushes his teeth. His mouth feels furry and kind of dry – he suspects he might have been moaning in his sleep because of the dream, which means his mouth was open and that’s why it feels so gross. Once he’s done with brushing his teeth, he ruffles his hair a little to adjust his fringe. His hair looks a mess and he thanks God that it’s the weekend so he doesn’t have to go to uni looking like this.

When he walks into the kitchen, Liam’s sitting at the table and nibbling on a piece of toast, his plate piled high with bacon and eggs and toast.

“So you know how I’ve been talking to Harry, yeah?” Louis asks Liam while he fixes himself a plate of breakfast food.

Liam hums, “Yeah, what ‘bout him?”

“He’s got this mate – Zayn – and Harry and I were thinking that maybe you two could talk? Zayn sounds nice and he’s got to be fit if he hangs out with Harry,” Louis says. He’s never seen Zayn yet and he kind of wishes that he’d seen a picture now because he feels bad for taking a chance of setting Liam up on a blind date with someone that’s not very easy on the eyes.

“Why?” Liam asks, curiously. Louis turns plate in hand, and sits at the table beside Liam. He takes a bite of his eggs before he replies – contemplating what a good answer would be to Liam’s question.

“Because – you need to get over Danielle. You only knew her for a night! Plus, you’ve been downright sour to me for the past day and I don’t know if that was a one-time thing, but I definitely did not like it,” Louis replies.

Liam frowns, “I was nasty to you? I’m sorry, Lou, really I am! I had no idea I was being rude to you yesterday.”

Louis smiles around his toast, “Apology accepted. But I’d still like you to give Zayn a chance? I mean – at least see a picture of him and then decide if you want to give him a chance. If you date Harry’s best mate, though, we could do double dates! Or maybe Zayn could convince Harry to meet me in person and I’m dying to meet him in person, Li. He’s so fit.”

“Okay, okay. Show me a picture of him and I’ll see,” Liam replies. Louis smiles and gives him a big, sloppy kiss on the cheek and shoots up from where he’s seated at the table to go to his room and retrieve his phone.

Louis [9:57]

Can you send me a picture of Zayn? Liam wants to know what he looks like. Xx

He doesn’t think twice about the little “xx’s” at the end of the text – he’s too happy and excited about the thought of Liam and Zayn hitting it off and Zayn convincing Harry to meet Louis in person on the same day that Liam meets Zayn in person and double dates and actual dates with Harry.

Louis’s phone vibrates minutes later with a picture message. It’s a picture of Harry and who he guesses is Zayn. Zayn looks fit from the picture, that’s for sure. His hair is jet black and in a quiff and he has a little bit of stubble along the side of his face and his chin.

He shows the picture to Liam, telling him Zayn is the one on the right. Liam bites his lip and takes the phone from Louis’s grip so he can get a better look at the photo.

“Do you think he’s fit?” Louis asks after a while of watching Liam look at the picture.

Liam looks up, “Yeah, he is. He’s really, really fit. Can Harry send you another picture?”

Louis smiles and reaches for his phone, taking it out of Liam’s hands, “I can ask him. I’m sure he has a million pictures of Zayn, since they’re best mates. It shouldn’t kill him to send another one.”

Louis [10:04]

Liam thinks Zayn’s fit :) but he wants another picture. Can you send another one? Xx

Louis waits a few minutes and then his phone vibrates again with another picture message with an attached message.

Harry [10:06]

I haven’t told Zayn yet, but he’s coming by for lunch and I’m sure he’ll want pictures of Liam. Can you send me two since I’ve sent you two of Zayn? :) .x

Louis looks at the picture Harry sent him before he even thinks of replying. Louis smiles when he sees it because Zayn has tattoos and he looks like he’s probably a bad boy and Liam secretly has this weird kink for bad boys because deep, deep down inside of Liam he’s a bad boy himself even though on the outside he’s as sweet as a puppy.

“Did he send you another picture?” Liam asks eagerly when he notices Louis is staring at his phone. Louis looks up and nods, handing it over to Liam.

When Liam sees the picture, Louis can tell he’s very attracted to Zayn. He’s almost positive that Liam is going to agree to talk to Zayn because of how Liam is looking at the picture like he wants to jump into Louis’s phone’s screen and ravish Zayn’s every inch of his body.

“Okay, I’ll talk to him,” Liam says, handing Louis his phone back. Louis smiles, bright and cheery.

“Thanks mate,” he tells Liam, “you’re the best.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know. Consider us even now for me being so sour to you yesterday,” Liam replies.

Louis smiles, “Okay.”

He gets up and empties the remainder of his plate and then goes off to his bedroom to look through his phone for pictures of Liam.

He finds two very good looking pictures of Liam – that he isn’t entirely sure of why he has them on his phone – and then sends them to Harry.

Harry [10:12]

He looks like he’d be Zayn’s type. He looks all innocent and puppy-like. Zayn likes the innocent ones.

Louis laughs, has to put his hand over his mouth to stop himself from choking with laughter. Harry’s right about one thing, Liam definitely looks puppy-like, but he’s far from innocent.

Louis [10:13]

He’s not as innocent as he looks – trust me. I was thinking – I mean, since we talked on the phone last night – that maybe we could go one step farther? You can take your time to think about it but I’d really like to Skype you. You can say no if you want, I’ll totally understand, just thought I’d ask instead of wallowing in what if’s.

Louis waits a whole of five minutes for a reply. He feels nervous enough after he sends the risky message and the fact that Harry’s taking forever to reply has Louis on edge.

Harry [10:18]

I want to, but I’m not sure if I’m ready for that yet. You understand right? Maybe tomorrow if I feel better. I just – I’m nervous, which is retarded I know, but I am and I can’t help it.

Louis frowns, what does Harry had to be nervous of?

———-

Harry bites his lip, waiting for a reply. He hopes Louis will understand that he’s not ready and that he’s nervous as fuck and won’t pressure him into the Skype call or that he won’t think Harry’s some freak that gets nervous about stupid things and decide not to talk to him anymore.

Louis [10:19]

Yeah – no – I understand. I mean, I’m kind of nervous too if I’m telling the truth here (and I am, honestly, I’ve not told one lie to you yet and I don’t plan on ever lying to you). I was really nervous about the phone call even though I was the one that insinuated it, because I was scared you’d think my voice was girly because everyone seems to think it is. And I guess I’m worried about skyping you because it’s more than a picture, yeah? It’s like real life but not face to face and it’s kind of scary but at the same time it’s exciting because it means we’re getting closer to maybe actually meeting each other in real life and that thought makes me extremely happy and excited because I’d really like to kiss you.

Harry bit his lip to stop the face-splitting smile that was threatening to appear on his lips. The thought of Louis being nervous, too, made him feel reassured because now he wasn’t the only one that felt insecure and scared about something. But the thought of Louis wanting to kiss him ranked high out of everything Louis had sent him in that one, extremely long text message.

Harry [10:21]

You want to kiss me?

Louis [10:22]

Yeah, you didn’t figure that out when I started flirting with you on the dating website? You have entirely kissable lips and I imagine they taste like strawberries and chocolate

Harry, instinctively, licked his lips. They didn’t taste like anything, really. Well, to him. They tasted quite like any other part of his skin did – like skin. He’s sure that’s only because he hasn’t eaten anything in a while and lips usually taste like what you’ve last eaten.

Harry [10:23]

I’m pretty sure they don’t. But maybe one day you can see if they do for yourself.

Harry wasn’t entirely sure what came onto him when he sent his text message. He felt braver now, all of a sudden.

Louis [10:24]

I’d really like that. :) xx

Harry bit his lip. He wasn’t sure what was coming over him – and he was positive he’d regret it later when it was time – but he was deciding that he’d actually wanted to Skype Louis. He imagined that if he and Louis did Skype, he’d make Louis smile or laugh and he’d actually be able to see and hear it and that thought alone was enough for him to type out the message.

Harry [10:26]

I, um. If you still want to – we can Skype.

————

Later that night, a few minutes before their set time for their Skype chat, Harry was freaking out.

He cursed himself for telling Louis he’d Skype him. He cursed himself for talking to Louis. He cursed himself for ever befriending Zayn.

How the hell was he supposed to Skype Louis? His room was a mess, clothes sprawled across the floor and bed because Harry had a conniption earlier about what to wear, his curls an absolute mess because he’d thrown his shirt on quickly because he only had ten minutes until Louis was supposed to call him on Skype.

He groaned, studying himself in the mirror. He had a plain white t-shirt on his long torso and black boxer briefs on that hugged his thighs. He looked great – except for his hair. He grabbed his brush, brushing his curls until they were tamed – as tame as they would get, at least.

He trudged into his room, pulling his laptop off of his floor and opening it, noticing the time was three minutes until nine. Louis was supposed to be Skyping him in approximately three minutes and he still hadn’t calmed his nerves enough yet. He was so nervous he was shaking everywhere and he wasn’t sure if it would calm enough for him to look normal in all of three minutes.

————-

In Louis’s room, Louis was freaking out.

He knew he had absolutely nothing to worry about – he didn’t look much different out of a picture of what he did in one and Harry had seen bunches of pictures of him – sexy ones, silly ones, etc. – and he’d heard Louis’s voice. So why was Louis so fucking nervous?

There was only two minutes until he was supposed to call Harry and he had half the mind to call right now, even if it was two minutes early. Two minutes wasn’t much and it shouldn’t matter, right?

He couldn’t help himself, typing it Harry’s Skype name that he’d had memorized by now. He pressed the call button and he watched as his video camera showed him on the screen and the black screen that was going to be where Harry’s beautiful face would appear once he’d answered the call.

It rang for what seemed like an hour – there were a total of ten rings – before Harry answered, his top half of his body appearing on screen with his teeth bitten into his bottom lip. Louis had the sudden urge to bite the younger boy’s bottom lip until he was moaning and withering underneath him.

“Hey,” Louis said, dazed to Harry.

Harry’s teeth left his lip for him to reply, “Hey.”

Louis shivered at the sound of Harry’s deep, gravelly voice. His voice sounded even deeper on Skype and Louis couldn’t help but to smile. “This isn’t so terrible, is it?”

Harry smiled in return, “No, it’s not. Not as scary as I thought it was going to be.”

Louis watched as Harry’s figured relaxed, lying down against his head board and placing his laptop on the mattress in front of him rather than on his lap.

“Yeah,” Louis agreed, “your hair is even curlier than it was in your picture.”

Harry let out a delicious giggle, the sound filling Louis’s ears, “Yeah, it was a mess earlier. It was literally everywhere. Sometimes I want to just cut all my hair off but I never do, because I love my curls way too much.”

“Do not cut them off, Harold! You look sexy with curly hair,” Louis smiled. He knew he wasn’t the best flirter ever, but his smile grew when he noticed Harry blush a deep shade of red.

“Thanks,” he said his voice a little bit deeper.

“No problem,” Louis replied, lying down onto his side like Harry was.

“So – um – what are you… what are you wearing?” Harry asked, blushing even deeper.

Louis bit his lip, concluding that Harry was trying to start some Skype-sex-call.

“I could show you rather than tell you,” Louis said as seductively as he could get his voice to sound. He figured he did rather well when Harry made an involuntary moan at the offer and shook his head yes as fast as he could.

Louis stood up, angling his laptop to where Harry could see Louis’s torso and his legs. Louis was wearing nothing but a blue, form fitting t-shirt and a pair of black topman boxer briefs.

Harry groaned, “Turn around,” he demanded, his voice so impossibly deep that Louis felt shivers all over. His boxers were incredibly tight, expanding over his noticeably hard-on.

———-

Louis obeyed Harry’s command, turning his body around so Harry could see his arse. Louis’s head was still facing the laptop, biting his lip impossibly hard while he watched Harry’s reaction.

Harry moaned at the sight of Louis’s bum. His bum was ungodly big and round that Harry wanted to sink his teeth into it and wrap his large hands around each cheek and squeeze until Louis’s was shaking with need.

“Bend over,” Harry told Louis. Harry’s hand was on top of his nagging erection now, palming his hard cock in its confines. He wanted to touch himself – wrap his hand around his cock and pump himself nice and fast until he came everywhere – but he couldn’t. He wanted to tease himself and prolong it the best he could.

Louis moaned at the command and followed suite, bending over. He placed his hands on the dresser in front of him and stuck his bum out at the webcam for Harry to have one of the best views.

Harry moaned, not able to help himself anymore, and pushed his hand down his boxers, grabbing his hard flesh in his hand and giving it one long, slow pump.

———-

Louis turned at the sound of a moan, moaning when he noticed Harry’s arm moving – he was obviously wanking and that thought had him sitting back on his bed, laptop in his lap, and hand shoved down his boxers. He grabbed his hard, leaking cock into his hand and sighed when he stroked himself slowly.

Louis bit his lip, staring at Harry’s figure on the screen. Harry had his head back against his pillows, neck expanded so deliciously. Louis felt the sudden urge to bite Harry’s long, pale neck and make Harry grip his hair, pulling him closer to his neck and making Louis bite him harder and suck at the bruising skin. His eyes trailed higher, focusing on Harry’s face. Harry’s mouth was open, short whines and moans falling from his too red lips every once in a while. Louis’s eyes went to Harry’s shoulders, trying to contemplate how fast Harry was stroking himself. His arm was moving pretty fast – so Harry had to be stroking himself at a decent speed.

“Can I – can I see you?” Louis asked, gripping the base of his cock. He felt like if Harry had said yes and showed himself to Louis – showing the grip he had on his cock and how fast his hand was stroking his hard cock – he’d come and he definitely wasn’t ready to come yet; it was way too soon.

Harry lifted his head and moaned, obviously not noticing that Louis had sat down and started wanking in rhythm to him.

Louis watched the screen anxiously, waiting to see if Harry was going to show himself to Louis. Louis moaned and had to grip his cock harder when Harry started to slowly tilt the screen down and Louis had full view of Harry’s long, thick, and leaking cock in his big hands.

“You – you too,” Harry said, moaning.

Louis groaned, putting his laptop on the mattress in front of him and tilting it down just enough so Harry could see Louis stroking his cock.

Louis heard Harry moan and then Harry was coming, white ribbons releasing onto his hand.

Louis moaned, coming seconds after Harry’s release. He’d wanted this to last longer, but didn’t think he could wait to come any longer.

His back fell against the pillows even more, his chest heaving, and breathing shallowly. When his breathing slowed, he sat up and grabbed some tissues from his nightstand. Then, he placed his laptop back into his lap.

———

When Harry finally regained his breathing and his heart wasn’t hammering in his chest anymore, he grabbed a shirt from off the floor and cleaned his hands, wiping up all the come. Then he sat up and looked at Louis. Louis was smiling and watching him and Harry kind of felt like he’d really wanted to meet Louis – in person. He had the urge to snog Louis senseless and touch his cock and finger him and rim him and fuck him and let Louis do the same to him. He wanted everything from Louis and he felt like he wasn’t scared of relationships or rejection or much of anything anymore (but maybe that was post-bliss-high talking).

“Do you – do you want to meet? Like in person? Not like today or tomorrow or anything, but maybe like… next Friday? Zayn and Niall and some of my other mates go to this pub every Friday and they’ve been trying to get me to go with them for a long time and I think it would be nice, yeah? I mean – you don’t have to if you don’t want t-“

Louis cut him off, “I’d love to! What pub is it? Where is it at?”

“It’s called “Lucky’s,” it’s this unisex pub. It’s in Holmes Chapel, where I live. I’ve been there once, it’s nice,” Harry replied. He knew he was rambling, but he wanted to make sure he persuaded Louis to actually want to go. The pub actually wasn’t all that great, really. They had male and female strippers that were almost always fit and could mostly dance and a perfect bar with perfect alcoholic beverages but they had a problem with playing shitty music – well, in Harry’s opinion; Harry’s quite hipster (at least he’s been told, he does have a lot of hipster friends if he’s honest).

“It sounds great, honestly. What time should I be there? And do you think I should bring Liam?” Louis asked, his whole face was bright and happy and Harry felt butterflies flying inside of his stomach and threatening to fly out of his mouth. He felt like a school girl with a crush.

“Erm – maybe like 8:30 or 9? And yes, bring Liam,” Harry tells him.

Louis smiles and then proclaims he’s knackered and he’ll text Harry when he wakes up in the morning and Harry has a sinking feeling deep inside of his gut.

This is how he felt when he was falling for Tyler – and he knows how that turned out.


	2. part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Louis meet and really they shouldn’t be as nervous as they are. (Also, sex and relationships. Oh and cue awkward bar scene)

The day’s in-between then and Friday passed by fast and without haste. They passed by so fast that Harry had no choice but to be nervous because now he was going to be meeting Louis in person tomorrow at this exact time that it was now and that thought was nothing but frightening.

He had been so sure he was ready the first time he and Louis had Skyped – but now he was deciding that he was anything but ready and that he kind of just wanted to stay hidden in his room forever. But he couldn’t do that. He needed to get out of his house and have fun for once – he needed to meet Louis so that he could be sure that he’d move on fully and not mope around like a love sick puppy anymore.

When he’d told Zayn about his plan – leaving out the part about Liam, Harry had figured that would be a lovely surprise on Zayn’s part – Zayn had been ecstatic. Zayn had made plans of coming over to Harry’s flat and helping him get ready because, really, Harry was useless in the “getting ready” category. Harry had smiled and hummed in agreement because without Zayn he’d be a lost soul.

Now that it was time to get ready – even with Zayn’s help – Harry was freaking out.

Harry was never one good with nerves. When he was sixteen he’d made plans to try out for x-factor, but his stomach got the best of him and he ended up throwing up in the toilets and needed to be escorted out before he had the chance to audition. Harry had always had a weak stomach, and it seemed like he hadn’t let nerves get to him since he’d tried to try out for the x-factor, but apparently he was letting his nerves get to him now.

He’d emptied his stomach out for the third time since Zayn had showed up and tried helping him get ready. He now only had two hours to get ready, the thought alone making him empty his stomach for the fourth time of the night.

“Haz,” Zayn cooed into his ear, rubbing his back. Zayn was doing his best at calming Harry down, but to no prevail was it working.

“I can’t do this Zayn, I’m going to puke all over him,” Harry groaned, holding his stomach. He didn’t think it was physically possible for him to throw up anymore. His stomach was absolutely empty – he didn’t even have any water left in his stomach.

“No you won’t, Haz. You’ll be alright, you’re just nervous, yeah? There’s nothing to be nervous about, though, babe. He’s going to fall head over heels when he sees you, if he hasn’t already. Alright? Breathe with me, yeah?” Zayn said, taking a deep intake of breath, signaling Harry to follow suit.

Harry breathed in, sucking a deep breath of air into his lungs and then held in for three seconds, then let it out. He and Zayn did this together for a total of five times and then Harry felt less jittery and a little calmer.

“You okay now?” Zayn asked once Harry lifted his head all the way away from the empty toilet.

Harry nodded, “Yeah, yeah, I think so. Thank you – I have no idea what I’d do without you.”

Zayn smiled, “Trust me, I know. Let’s get you dressed and ready, yeah? But first – brush your teeth. Your breath stinks, mate.”

Zayn stood up, walking out of the bathroom and leaving Harry to brush his teeth. Harry stood up on wobbly feet and steadied himself. He walked to the sink, grabbing his toothpaste and toothbrush. He wet his toothbrush, and then squeezed enough toothpaste onto the bristles to fill them. Then, he brushes his teeth. He brushed his teeth until they didn’t feel grimy anymore and his mouth tasted of nothing other than strong peppermint.

When he left the bathroom, Zayn had three outfits lain out on top of Harry’s bed, studying them.

Zayn looked up at the sound of the bathroom door opening, “Hey, which do you think looks best?” he asked Harry. Harry observed the three outfits. The one farthest left was a green t-shirt with a plaid shirt to go over it with a pair of skinny jeans. The one in the middle was a red sweat shirt with a pair of dark jeans. Lastly, the one to the far right was a black t-shirt with a pair of black skinny jeans.

Harry groaned – he didn’t want to be the one that had to decide out of what to wear. He wanted Zayn to determine which was best and Harry would wear it, concluding it to be the winner.

Zayn sighed, “Your no help.”

“I just – I want to look perfect and you look good in everything you wear. You look like a freaking model, Zayn, just please – you pick,” Harry groaned.

“Okay, okay. How about this one?” Zayn asked, picking up the black shirt.

“Do you think it’s the best?” Harry asked.

Zayn nodded, “Yeah. I mean – we’re going to a pub and everyone pretty much wears dark clothes to pubs.”

Harry nodded, biting his lip and stripped down to his black Calvin Klein’s, shrugging on the black t-shirt and then the black skinny jeans. He looked into the mirror and bit his lip.

“Do I – do I look good? Like if we weren’t best mates and you saw me in this would you want to fuck me?” Harry asked.

Zayn laughed, “Is that your conquest tonight? Drive Louis absolutely mad with how sexy you are that he won’t be able to control himself and he’ll have to fuck you in the toilets?”

“Not the toilets, but pretty much,” Harry murmured in reply.

“You look fit, Haz. It’s perfect,” Zayn replied, going to his closet to pick out a pair of shoes. When he emerged, he had a pair of white converse in his hands.

“Here,” he said, tossing the shoes at Harry. Harry made a swift move, just in time, to catch them without them hitting him. “Put these on.”

Harry slipped them on over the black pair of socks that were already snug onto his feet. Once the shoes were on, tied and fit to perfection, he looked to Zayn, “Does my hair look okay, or do I need to brush it or anything?”

Zayn cocked his head to the side, contemplating. He hummed, “It looks perfect.”

Harry nodded, “Okay, good.”

————

(An hour and a half earlier)

Louis was almost sure that tonight marked the night of his death. When – and if – someone buried him, on his tomb it would surely say ‘Death of Louis William Tomlinson on 11/16/12 from having too big of a bum.’

In every pair of pants Louis slipped on, his bum was atrociously large. Liam assured him that it looked fine (“And even if it does look huge, I’m sure Harry would love it. Didn’t you say he likes your bum, anyway?”) but Louis wasn’t having any of that. His bum looked bloody huge and he wanted to die.

“Lou, we need to leave in like five minutes. What you have on is perfect, yeah? Let’s go, before we’re late and Harry thinks you’ve stood him up,” Liam groans from Louis’s bed.

Louis sighs and looks in the mirror one last time, making sure that his hair is quiffed up perfectly and that it doesn’t look like it’ll fall apart anytime soon. He bites his lip after he studies himself for a few seconds.

“Do you think Harry’ll think I look fit and he’ll wanna take me back to his flat? Do you think he’ll want to fuck me?” Louis asks, looking at Liam.

Liam rolls his eyes, “Yes. I’m sure he’ll want to do whatever with you, can we go now?”

Louis wines, “I’m serious, Li. What if he doesn’t think I look good? What if he’s like seriously short or tall and he thinks I’m either too short or tall – depending on what height he is? Or what if he thinks my hairs too quiffed? I usually have it down when we Skype. Oh god, Li, he probably won’t even notice me since my hair looks different, will he? I nee-“

“Louis,” Liam cuts him off, “You look fine, yeah? There’s nothing to worry about. You don’t look much different. You look older with the quiff, though – that’s a good thing, stop touching your hair! I want you to repeat after me, yeah?”

Louis nods.

“I am,” Liam starts.

“I am-“

“- Louis William Tomlinson,” Liam says.

“- Louis William Tomlinson-“

“- And I’m going to stop being nervous because if not then Liam and I’ll be late and no one wants that,” Liam finishes.

Louis frowns, “’m not saying all of that, but I get your point.”

“Thank you,” Liam sighs in relief, “can we leave now?”

“Yeah,” Louis says, nodding. Liam jumps up from Louis’s bed and walks to the door. Louis slips on a pair of cream TOMS on his way out of his bedroom door and follows Liam out of the front door.

They have to leave early, considering they live in Doncaster and Doncaster is a whole hour and a half away from Holmes Chapel.

They get in the car, Liam in the driver’s seat and Louis in the passenger. “I’ve never been nervous about anything before until I started talking to Harry,” Louis says, thinking out loud – because it’s true. Louis was never one to get nervous for anything – sure he had second guesses about things, but never has he ever felt the feeling of being nervous.

He wishes he would have never found out about what it’s like to be nervous. His stomach is filled with what feels like butterflies – and not the ones he gets when he’s talking to Harry, those are good butterflies that make him want to smile and laugh and giggle and never stop talking to Harry. These butterflies tickle his stomach the wrong way and make him feel like he needs to puke. He concludes he definitely does not enjoy this feeling, at all.

———

When Harry and Zayn arrive to the pub, they have to sit in the car for five minutes so Harry can calm down. Harry feels his anxiety rising and he feels like he’s going to throw up again and he can’t throw up, definitely not here – that would be embarrassing for him and Zayn.

“Alright, are you okay now?” Zayn asks once Harry’s breathing has gone back to normal and he’s not shaking anymore.

Harry nods wobbly, “As okay as I think I’ll be until after I meet Louis.”

Zayn smiles, “Okay, good, I guess. Alright, since I’m guessing you need a pep talk – you’ll be fine, yeah? Louis isn’t going to see you and leave or stand you up or anything that your silly little mind has made up, you hear me, Haz? He isn’t. He’s going to see you and practically die because his heart will sink to his bum and he’ll snog you and you’ll both probably end up in the loo and have a quick hand job or whatever and then you’re going to take him back to your flat or whatever – you don’t have to do any of that, yeah? But it’s just a thought. Nothing is going to go wrong. I know you think something bad is going to happen because Tyler fucked you over, but I don’t think Louis is like that, okay?”

Harry nods; lets the words sink into his skin and tattoo into his mind. Nothing’s going to go wrong. Louis isn’t like Tyler. He’s not going to screw you over.

Zayn opens his door, stepping out of the car. He turns and notices Harry hasn’t moved an inch. He walks over to Harry’s side of the car and opens the door, peering inside, “Haz, you okay, love?”

Harry blinks, swallows, and then nods. He gets out of the car and lets his finger nails dig into the palm of his hand because he’s nervous as fuck.

“Nick and Niall and Caroline and Olly and everyone else should be here already, yeah? So we’ll go stand by them. Is Louis going to let you know when he’s gotten here?” Zayn asked while they walk towards the entrance of Lucky’s.

Harry nods, “Yeah, I told him to text me once he’s inside so I could tell him where we are.”

Zayn nods and hums, “Good, good.”

They pay to get in, Zayn smiling at the person that lets them in like he knows the lad – he might, Harry doesn’t know. It feels odd being at a pub. He hasn’t been out except for work and occasionally the store and he hasn’t been to a pub in ages before he’d decided to mope around his house anyway.

“Look, I see Niall,” Zayn points to the right side of the pub. Harry looks over and he sees a head full of blonde hair standing by boney, tall Nick. Nick’s eyes travel to Harry and Harry can see his face light up with recognition and surprise that Harry’s here. Harry wonders if maybe Zayn didn’t tell anyone what’s happening tonight – mainly, what’s been happening.

Nick signals them to walk over, so they do.

When they get there, Nick pulls Harry into a hug, saying, “I haven’t seen you in forever young Harold! It’s about time you get out. You’re getting properly smashed tonight.”

Harry pulls away, “Actually – I’m meeting someone, well when they get here.”

Nick’s eyes widen, “Really? Good for you, Harry! What’s his – or her – name?”

“Louis – I met him online because of Zayn. We’ve been Skyping and I invited him to come. I figured it’s about time I move on and get on with my life,” Harry tells him. He knows he’s saying more than what Nick asked to hear, but Nick likes listening. He’s always been the person that Harry goes to talk to when he needs to just talk.

Nick smiles, “That’s great! I want to meet him and there’s no way your wiggling out of me introducing myself to him. I might even have some pictures of you on my phone that I could show him!”

Harry groans, “Please, no.”

Someone clings onto Harry’s back and he can guess who it is. He turns his torso around, making the person stumble back a little.

“Niall, mate! It’s good to see you,” Harry says, hugging Niall.

“I’ve missed you, mate. Never, ever, ever shelter yourself into your flat ever again,” Niall says, hugging Harry for his life. Harry hugs back with equal grip because he hasn’t noticed how much he actually missed everyone until now.

“Harry Edward Styles, if you’re really out of your house and didn’t come give me a hug first, so help me I will embarrass you in front of this boy that I’m hearing you’re here to meet,” he hears Caroline’s voice from behind him.

Niall’s grip around him loosens and he turns around to be face to face with an upset Caroline Flack.

“Cazza, you know I would have hugged you first but Nick practically forced me into a hug and Niall just threw himself – quite literally – on me!” Harry defends himself, pulling Caroline into a tight hug.

Olly comes from behind Caroline and yells, “Group hug!” and Niall, Nick, and Zayn tag onto the hug, Harry squished, quite painfully, into the middle.

When everyone pulls away and goes back to their business, Harry’s left with Caroline wanting answers.

“So,” she starts, “this bloke, Louis, your meeting him here?”

Harry nods, “Yeah. I’m waiting to receive a message from him stating he’s here and then I’m going to try not to puke and meet him.”

Caroline laughs, “Zayn says he’s quite fit. I want to meet him. If you don’t introduce me to him I swear on your life Harry Styles you will regret it.”

Before Harry can argue with a, “You’re just going to embarrass the bloody hell out of me if I do!” Caroline stalks away back to the table where Olly and Nick are seated, sipping on their drinks. Zayn and Niall are lingering by the table, talking about God-knows-what.

He starts to walk towards the table, try to engage in conversation until Louis shows up – it’ll at least get his mind off of how nervous he still is – but stops walking because his phone is ringing. He takes it out of his pocket, reading the caller I.D. and seeing that it says LOUIS WILLIAM TOMLINSON across the screen in big, bold letters.

He pressed the answer button, bringing his mobile up to his ear, “Hello?” he said, hoping that Louis could hear him over the loud music in the background.

“Hey, um – I’m here. Can you maybe come meet me outside? It’ll be easier than, you know, trying to find you in all the people that are inside,” Louis said.

Harry bit his lip and his stomach clenched uncomfortably, “Uh – yeah, yeah. I’m coming outside right now, yeah? Are you by the entrance?”

“Yeah, we’re like right before the door. We paid already and everything,” Louis replied.

Harry nodded, even though he knew Louis couldn’t see it, “Alright, stay – stay there. I’m coming.”

Harry looked back at his friends and noticed that everyone was watching him, probably knowing that Louis was the person that he was just on the phone with. Almost like it was planned, they all gave him thumbs up as a sign of good luck. Harry smiled and turned around, slowly walking towards the door.

When he got outside of the door, he saw Louis immediately. He was turned to where in Harry’s view, he was sideways. He was talking to Liam and at the sound of the door opening, his face snapped to the door and his eyes went wide when he saw Harry.

Harry smiled, shyly and managed a – very awkward looking – wave in Louis’s direction. Liam turned, most likely to see if who Louis was gazing at was Harry, and smiled when he saw him, grabbing Louis’s wrist and pulling him towards the door and Harry.

“H-hi,” Louis said once he was face-to-face with Harry.

“Hi,” Harry breathed. He felt like he was in some ridiculously written movie or book and he felt awkward and ridiculous but he didn’t care because he was finally meeting Louis in person – he could finally kiss Louis, touch Louis, fuck Louis; or maybe have Louis fuck him.

“Can we go inside now?” Liam asked from beside Louis.

Louis rolled his eyes, turning to look at Liam, “Stop being impatient. I’m getting tired of you and your “can we’s” tonight.”

Harry giggled, “We can go in – actually, um, my friends really want to meet you. I hope that’s okay. I wanted to say no, but I’m almost positive Caroline would find a way to murder me and not get caught if I tried to say anything that stated that she wasn’t going to meet you.”

Louis smiled, “It’s okay, I actually would love to meet your friends.”

“Great, let’s go in then,” Liam announced from beside them. Harry giggled again and turned, opening the door and holding it for Liam and Louis to get in.

“You might have to hold my hand. I get lost easily,” Louis whispered into his ear, slipping his hand down into Harry’s. Harry blushed and bit his lip to keep himself from smiling. Louis didn’t even really need an excuse to hold Harry’s hand but the fact that he thought of something so cute to say made Harry feel squirmy.

Harry could tell in the corner of his eye, that everyone had noticed him walking in through the door with Louis and Liam. He was almost 100 percent positive that they were probably watching the door like hawks, waiting for Harry to arrive with his date from the internet.

They walked to the table, Harry and Louis hand-in-hand and Liam walking beside them. Once at the table, Harry heard Caroline whistle and proclaim, “Zayn you were definitely, definitely right. Very, very fit.”

Louis blushed, hiding his face into Harry’s chest – and really, Harry’s heart shouldn’t have swelled as much as it did.

“Aw, don’t be shy, love. Cazza’s a big flirt, but she’s taken so don’t worry,” Nick said, trying his best to reassure Louis and not scare him off before the good, actually embarrassing, part of the night rolled along.

Louis laughed into Harry’s chest, sending vibrations throughout Harry’s whole body. He felt like he was touched by fire and it was coursing through his veins, the sweet sound of Louis’s laughter filling his ears and causing him to smile.

“Who’s this?” Zayn asks, curiously, pointing towards Liam. Harry curses inwardly because he’d almost forgot that Liam was even there, considering Louis was all that Harry could think of. And then he remembered the fact that Liam knew about Louis and Harry setting him and Zayn up but Zayn had literally no idea – and he had to bite his tongue because he was definitely, definitely in trouble.

“I’m Liam – your Zayn… right?” Liam introduces himself with a hint of confusion. Louis looks up, almost as if he’s confused too.

“Yeah, how’d you know?” Zayn asks, confused as well.

Liam looks to Harry, “What’s going on,” he demands to know, obviously catching onto the fact that Zayn has no idea about him.

Louis looks to Harry, “You didn’t tell Zayn?” he asks, mouthing it.

Harry bites his lip and shakes his head no. Louis furrows his eyebrows, then turns to Liam. “Come here, Li,” Louis says, grabbing onto Liam’s arm and walking away. Harry turns, watching them, making sure they aren’t leaving because if they’re leaving because of Harry’s stupid mistake then Harry would never get over himself.

Zayn walks up to Harry, “Care to explain what’s going on?”

—————

“He didn’t tell Zayn,” Louis says to Liam. He knows that Liam’s going to ask questions, questions that need answers but Louis doesn’t have the answers. He isn’t entirely sure of what’s going on right now himself, so how is he supposed to explain it to Liam?

“Why not?” Liam asks, confused as ever.

Louis shrugs, “I’m not sure. Maybe he wanted to surprise Zayn or something?”

“Why would he want to surprise Zayn with some random bloke that thinks they’re supposed to be snogging right about now?” Liam asks, getting frustrated. It takes a lot to upset Liam and Louis would rather like Liam to not be frustrated or upset right now because he knows if he is then they’re going to go home – leave – and Louis didn’t even get to snog Harry yet and he would really, really like for more than just a snog to be happening tonight.

Louis sighs and runs a hand through his hair, then flinches. He hopes he didn’t mess his hair up just now. “I dunno, Li. Maybe you can just talk to Zayn yourself? He seemed like he might like you – I mean, if the whole staring at you the whole time is anything to go by.”

Liam blushes, “I just feel really stupid and creepy right now. I know who he is but he has no idea who I am and isn’t that creepy?”

“No. It isn’t, okay? Now let’s go back because I’m pretty sure Harry’s freaking out right now,” Louis says.

Liam bites his lip, but nods anyway in agreement. When they end up back at the table, everyone’s eyes are on them and Louis thinks that maybe he shouldn’t have said that he actually wanted to meet Harry’s friends because he feels awkward.

“Do you want to just go get a drink or something? I think I need one,” Harry murmurs into his ear, all deep voice and hot breath. The small action sends a shiver down Louis’s spine and he forgets about everyone around them and the events from before for a moment, nodding his head and walking with Harry, hand in hand, to the bar; ignoring the shouts of complaints coming from the table behind them.

“I’m sorry if I’ve messed things up. Sometimes I tend to be quite dumb and not think about things thoroughly,” Harry whispers into Louis’s ear once they’ve found a slot into the bar. Louis doesn’t reply, tells the bartender what he wants and takes the opportunity to order for Harry, too.

Then he turns to Harry and whispers in his ear, “It’s alright, babe. Just a bit of a difficulty, yeah? Liam’ll get over it. He’ll probably end up chatting up Zayn or summat. Perfectly okay.”

“If it’s any constellation,” Harry starts, “Zayn thinks Liam’s right fit.”

Louis smiles and nods, that’s perfectly okay with him. Zayn would have to be crazy to not think of Liam as anything other than good looking. Liam’s perfect, really. Louis knows that if him and Liam hadn’t known each other forever and have a bond like brothers, then maybe he’d have fallen in love with him. Liam’s quite easy to fall into; he flows with happiness and bright energy. Liam’s like a complete package – he’s smart, good looking, fun, nice, and if Louis has figured anything from the sleepless nights from the shagging he can hear all the way from Liam’s room across the flat, then Liam’s a pretty good shag too.

The barkeep comes to them, hand full of two big cups of cognac and hands it to Louis with a bright smile.

Louis goes to hand him the money he owes, but the bartender just shakes it off and smiles, “On the house, babe,” and winks, walking away to tend to everyone else that has come up to the bar.

Louis thinks that he can hear Harry growl a bit. Harry pulls Louis closer, taking his cup from Louis’s nimble fingers and whispering into his ear, “Thanks love,” followed by a kiss bellow his ear, along the line of his jaw.

Louis wonders if maybe Harry’s the jealous type and feels a twinge deep into his lower stomach, the coil becoming tighter at the thought. He likes jealously; finds it the hottest thing ever. Louis likes when blokes state their claim on him, getting mad when others want to flirt or maybe even talk to him because it shows that they actually like Louis and Louis likes being liked.

————-

Harry takes a sip of his beverage, grimacing at the slight burning trail it leaves going down his throat. He feels unsettled, like he needs to be drunk to get through the night with Louis without going insane.

He stays pushed up to Louis’s side while they both drink down their drinks silently. Harry thinks that he can feel Louis grinding softly into his side and his grip on his drink gets tighter. He has the sudden idea of dancing and gulps down the rest of his alcohol, his head starting to be a tad bit fuzzy from the strong drink.

He whispers into Louis’s ear, “Wanna dance?” pinching Louis’s bum to add effect. Louis jumps and squeals at the touch, then pushes into Harry’s hand and nods. He puts his now empty glass down onto the counter, turning around towards Harry and biting his lip seductively. Harry’s eyes cloud over because fuck, Louis is so hot.

Louis takes the lead, walking towards an empty space on the dance floor. Harry’s eyes are glued to Louis’s bum, watching it sway with every step Louis takes. His mouth waters, having the urge to bite into Louis’s bum, licking it a little, too, and maybe even suck love bites into the flesh. He can picture how Louis would squirm around, moaning high in the back of his throat while Harry tends to biting and sucking at his bum.

When Louis gets to where he wants to be, he turns around and locks eyes with Harry, mouthing, “hurry up!” with a small smirk on his face from satisfaction whenever Harry speeds up his steps just that small bit that he needed to be able to get to Louis.

“Hi,” Louis whispers, his breath hitting Harry’s face because of how close they are together. Harry smiles, and he’s about to reply when Louis presses their lips together. It’s a firm press of lips, enough for Harry to taste how sweet and biter Louis’s lips taste from the cognac from before. Louis slowly opens his mouth up, slipping his tongue past Harry’s lips. Harry moans when their tongues entwine, liking the soft, wet flush of Louis’s tongue against his.

Harry’s hands go down to Louis’s hips, pulling him in closer to him until their bodies are flush and pushed tightly together. Louis’s hands go up to Harry’s hair, curling around his brown curls and pulling Harry’s face closer to his.

Harry pulls away after a while, knowing they’ve been kissing for at least a few minutes but it feels like decades and Harry kind of wishes it was because he’d quite like kissing Louis for decades.

Louis sighs heavily once Harry pulls away; his eyes still firmly closed, and then opens them. Harry feels like gasping at the sight of Louis’s eyes; they’re so dark that there’s not even a single drop of lovely blue left in them, eaten whole by the dangerous black that’s taken them over.

Louis turns around, back flushed against Harry’s front and moves his hips in small circular motions, grabbing Harry’s hands and entwining their fingers, placing them on Louis’s lower hips. Louis rests his head on Harry’s shoulder, eyes closed and mouth hung open – slack. Harry places his head into the crook of Louis’s neck, placing light, open mouthed kisses on the skin there.

Louis moans, moving his hips faster against Harry’s very obvious erection that’s pushed firmly into his bum. Harry grips Louis’s hips tighter, biting his neck and licking over the mark to soothe it. Harry feels light headed and hot all over and he hasn’t felt this way since he was with Tyler – didn’t even feel this way when he was with Tyler. He feels like he’d bathed in gasoline and someone set fire to him, and then pushed him into a fireplace, using him as wood for their mantle. He’s never felt this way before; so frantic and needy. How much he wants Louis actually scares him a little.

——-

Liam’s almost positive he’d never felt as awkward as he does now.

Louis left him, alone, with Zayn and Harry’s friends so he could go do god-knows-what (Liam has suspicions that they’re getting off in the loo, considering they’d disappeared somewhere suspiciously close to there).

“Harry explained a bit of what’s going on to me earlier – but I still don’t quite get it,” Zayn admits after he’s stared at Liam staring at the ground for what seems like ages.

Liam looks up at the sound of Zayn’s voice – he has to scream over the loud music in the background, his voice loud and ringing into Liam’s ears.

“Yeah, I don’t really get it so much either,” Liam says because he doesn’t, not really. All he understands is that Harry and Louis were supposed to set Liam up with Harry’s fit best mate, Zayn, and they were going to be snogging right about now in some dark corner and maybe Zayn would take Liam back to his and well Liam’s sluttier than he comes across and he’s human.

“Well. All I’m positive of is that you’re quite cute,” Zayn says, smiling cheekily. Liam wonders how Harry’s friends with someone so upfront like Zayn. From what Liam’s heard, Harry’s hesitant and shy and not at all outgoing, which is the total opposite of how Zayn’s coming across to Liam.

“Yeah? Well, you’re bloody gorgeous if that’s any constellation,” Liam says, smiling back at Zayn. If Zayn’s going to flirt with him, he might as well flirt back. But he’d rather throw all flirting and foreplay out of the window and get straight to snogging and fucking because Liam has been thinking about Zayn naked since he’d seen pictures of him clothed and really Liam has waited long enough.

Zayn chuckles beside him, slides just a little closer to him, standing side by side now. “D’you wanna dance or summat?”

Liam smiles because – yeah, he definitely does.

————-

Louis isn’t sure how long he can go, grinding against Harry and Harry biting at his neck, moaning into his ear every time their hips meet, without coming in his pants. Of all the times he’d pictured meeting Harry in person, he’d never have thought of being this fucking needy and turned on just from fucking dancing.

Louis wants nothing more than just to turn around so he’s face to face with Harry and push his hand down the front of Harry’s trousers, slip his hand into his pants, and get him off in front of everyone because that’s how turned on he is and really he’s been wanting to touch Harry more than he wants Harry to touch him because Harry’s cock is nice and big and Louis has never seen really anything that size before in his life. He wants to maybe sit in the bath and play around with it, see if it’s too big and heavy to float and it’ll sink or if it won’t and it’ll actually float. He wants to see if he can manage deep throating Harry (which Louis isn’t the best at deep throating, his throat is fragile and he doesn’t like messing it up, but for Harry he’d try anything). He wants to see if Harry would even fit in his bum, if maybe Harry would have to fucking stick a dildo inside him to stretch him because his cock’s just that damn big.

But he has to remind himself to be patient and not look like a slag and do anything crazy in the middle of the pub. (He likes to think, though, that Harry gets off on people watching. [Harry really looks like the type that would and that thought really makes Louis fidgety.])

“Do you want to come back to my flat?” Harry asks roughly into his neck. Louis didn’t think it was possible for Harry’s voice to get any deeper than it already was and now he kind of wishes he’d never found out it can because the sound went straight to his dick and he didn’t think he could get more aroused than he was now. Seems like he was wrong about two things so far today.

Louis moans, “Y-yes, please. That sounds brilliant actually.” He removes Harry’s hands from his waist and turns around to face him, pecking his lips. “Please tell me we’re leaving now,” he breathes out against Harry’s lips.

————

Harry nods, “Yeah – just. Let me go tell everyone we’re leaving, yeah? Wait for me at the door?”

Louis bites his lip, nodding. He turns to walk towards the door and Harry forgets about telling everyone bye for a minute, watches Louis’s bum as he walks. Harry thinks he has a freakish obsession with Louis’s arse and he’s not sure if that’s a good thing or a really unhealthy thing yet.

He snaps out of it, walking towards the table and noticing Zayn and Liam and Nick are gone, only Caroline and Olly and Niall sitting down at the table. Niall’s on his phone, texting someone (probably his mum) and Caroline and Olly are flirting.

“Where’s Zayn?” Harry asks, his voice is still unbelievably deep and hoarse like it gets when he’s horny even though his erection has subsided a tiny bit.

Niall looks up from his phone, “Where’s that bloke? What’s his name… Lucas? Lewis? Lou… Louis!”

“Waiting for me outside. Where’s Zayn?” Harry asks. He can tell that Niall’s drunk because when Niall’s drunk he likes to avoid questions, make circles around them and answer them with another question.

“He went dance with the puppy,” Caroline’s voice comes from the other side of the table, “Why are you so worried? You seemed perfectly fine with ditching him earlier.”

“I didn’t ditch him, yeah? When he comes back, tell him I took my car and I’m at my flat if he needs me – oh and tell him to not need me because I’m not opening the door for anyone,” Harry says with rushed, jumbled words. He’s ready to go outside and get in his car and take Louis to his flat already and maybe fuck him against the front door if he can’t make it to the bedroom (and he’s pretty sure he won’t be able to).

Caroline musters a smile, “Okay, yeah, I’ll make sure he gets the memo. Text me and let me know if he was a good shag, yeah? He’s bloody fit. Is he gay?”

Harry growls, “Yes. Don’t even think about it. You have Olly.”

Olly chuckles from beside Caroline, “She just messing with you Haz. Go to your lover boy, yeah? Enjoy yourself. You deserve it, mate.”

Harry nods, says his goodbyes to Caroline, Olly, and a high intoxicated Niall. He walks to the door, opening it and seeing Louis standing only a few feet away from the door. His hands are in his pockets and he’s standing on his tip toes, rocking back and forth from his heels and toes. He looks up when he hears the door open and smiles, “It’s about bloody time. I think I started growing a beard long enough to braid. What took you so long?”

Harry’s face to face with him now, “Bloody friends, taking up all my time. My car’s this way.” They walk towards Harry’s black Range Rover, Harry opening the passenger door for Louis and ignoring the remark of, “Always a gentleman, Harry Styles.”

He gets into his side of the car, starting it up and driving to his flat. He tries not to speed or swerve off the road but it’s kind of hard with Louis’s hand resting on his thigh, traveling a little higher every time they pass a green light.

By the time they’ve gotten to Harry’s flat complex, Louis’s hand is resting on his crotch, palming his bugle softly with nimble fingers.

They hurry up into the complex, going straight to the lift. Once they’re in, Harry presses the 8 button for his floor and waits for the doors to close and the lift to start going up before he lifts Louis up roughly and slams him into the wall of the elevator.

Louis drops his head back, letting it hit the wall and letting a high pitched whine escape his throat when Harry’s lips go straight to his ear, biting at his ear lobe and whispering, “Bloody fucking tease, you are.”

Harry grinds filthily into the underneath of Louis’s bum, shoving his bulge into, what he can tell is, Louis’s crack and he can tell he’s brushed against Louis’s hole when Louis’s fingers come up to grip Harry’s upper back and his back arches and he moans, low in the back of his throat.

It’s one of the hottest things Harry has ever experienced and he wonders what else he can do to make Louis react so fucking sinfully sexy.

Before he can do anything else, the lift dings and the doors open. He drops Louis to his feet, grabbing Louis by his wrist and pulling him along to his flat. Louis pushes him against the door, evidently more turned on now than he was before they’d gotten into the lift, and kisses his neck grinding his erection into Harry’s hip.

Harry fishes into his pocket, searching for his key to open his door so they get inside before they end up fucking outside in the hallway because he’s pretty sure he would be up for it. He’d been waiting for what seemed like years to get to kiss Louis and now that he has he can’t stop there, needs to touch Louis, and have so much more.

When he’s finally found his key, he pulls it out and tries his best to fit it into the key hole in the doorknob. It’s harder than they make it out to be in movies, he figures out, when the key slips for the tenth time and he has to push Louis – softly – away from him so he can turn around and actually get the key into the keyhole and successfully open the door.

He turns towards Louis and notices he’s biting his lip and has already started walking inside. Harry closes the door behind them once they’re inside.

“Where’s your bedroom?” Louis asks, his voice low and it sounds fucked out already. Harry’s dick twitches in his pants and trousers.

He grabs Louis’s wrist, walking towards his bedroom, “This way,” he says. When he opens the door to his room, Louis doesn’t say anything like Harry had thought he would. Harry thought that maybe he’d say something cliché along the lines of, “Your rooms nice,” or something that everyone always does when you’re about to fuck, but he doesn’t. He just let’s Harry turn the light on and then pushes him down on the bed and straddles his lap.

“I really want you to fuck me,” Louis whispers hotly into Harry’s ear and Harry moans because he’s perfectly happy with that idea.

He flips them over so Louis is beneath him and Harry is kneeling in between his outstretched legs. Harry kisses Louis, his hand trailing from Louis’s leg, up his torso and grabbing at his shirt, pulling it over his head. Harry gazes at Louis’s chest, admiring the perfect toned abs and the small tummy fat Louis has. He kisses down Louis’s neck, sucking a mark into his collarbones and then biting at his perky nipples, making them hard.

Louis moans, his hands latching onto the back of Harry’s head and tangling into his curls, pulling him closer to his chest. Harry moves to the other nipple, sucking and biting at that one and then he trails kisses down Louis’s stomach, dipping his tongue into his belly button and biting at the scatters of hair leading at his happy tail.

“For not doing anything for a whole two years, you’re pretty fucking good at the whole teasing thing, Harry Styles,” Louis says from above Harry.

Harry chuckles slightly, “Turns out, you don’t lose your game over the years that you don’t fuck,” he says, and then unbuttons the button on Louis’s tight trousers, pulling down the zipper with his teeth. Louis groans and Harry takes that as a sign. He looks up at Louis, eyes locking, and then starts mouthing at Louis’s bulge. He can taste the precome leaking through Louis’s boxers already and they’re damp now from the precome and the mix of his spit from his tongue.

Harry sits up on his heels, peeling his shirt over his head and unbuttoning the buttons on his trousers, and unzipping the zipper. He stands up and goes to his night stand, pulling out lube and a condom, pulling his trousers down his legs in the process. When he turns back around, Louis is laying naked with his legs spread out, cock thick and hard and leaking against his stomach.

He slots himself between Louis’s legs, saying, “So fucking beautiful,” before he lubes up his fingers and sticks one finger inside of Louis.

——-

Louis moans while Harry fucks him with one, two, three, four fingers. Harry still has his pants on and Louis wants desperately for Harry to take them off so he can see his cock in person, but in order for Harry to do that, he’d have to remove his fingers from Louis and Louis isn’t sure if he wants that or not (not unless it’s because Harry’s going to fuck him).

Harry removes his fingers, groaning when he notices his pants are still on. He pulls them down as soon as he can, though, and Louis’s eyes are glued to his cock. Harry’s cock is even bigger than it was in pictures and videos and Louis isn’t sure how that’s possible because Harry’s fucking huge and now he’s just gigantic.

Harry grabs the condom, ripping it open and putting it over his dick. He grabs the lube, lubing up the condom just for it to be extra slick (and Louis is sure he’s going to need all the slick he can get, considering how fucking big Harry is. He isn’t even sure if Harry’s going to fit now).

“You ready?” Harry asks, grabbing Louis’s legs and wrapping them around his back. Louis nods, hooking his ankles together and holding onto Harry’s forearms where they rest beside his head.

Harry pushes the head of his big cock inside of Louis and Louis feels like he’s being split open. Louis isn’t a virgin, hasn’t been one since he was fifteen, but he hasn’t ever had a cock this big inside of him (which is surprising because if Louis is honest, he’s kind of a slag). Harry’s balls deep inside of him, panting, and Louis can tell that it’s hard for Harry to stay still and let Louis get adjusted without thrusting in and out of Louis because Louis is pretty positive that’s exactly what Harry wants to do so desperately right now.

“Are you okay?” Harry asks, concerned when he sees that Louis’s face is contorted in pain. It’s not necessarily because Harry’s hurting him (only a small percentage, really) but because he doesn’t want to take forever to feel ready. He wants Harry to be able to get off and fuck into him and actually enjoy himself, rather than pain himself with staying still on Louis’s behalf.

“Yeah, just give me a minute – just a minute,” Louis says, reassuringly. Harry nods; kisses at his neck, his ear, his jaw, and his collarbones.

Louis feels the initial pain plummet down and is replaced with the feeling of being filled up, being stretched so wide and so fucking good.

“Okay, you can move. Christ, move, Harry,” Louis says, gripping onto Harry’s back and clawing at him whenever Harry starts to thrust out of him, then slams back in.

Harry picks up a pace, thrusting into him equally hard and needy and fast, hitting his prostate every time and making Louis moan like a fucking pornstar. Louis can feel the buildup of his orgasm deep in his balls and he’s torn between telling Harry to go faster and fuck him harder so he can come and telling Harry to slow down because he’s about to come and it’s too soon.

He doesn’t go with the latter.

“Fuck, fuck me, harder. Oh fuck, Harry, fuck me fucking harder, oh my god, I’m going to come, oh fuck, yes, yes, yes, oh fuck,” Louis moans, a constant stream of babble.

Harry groans, his face buried in Louis’s neck and starts pounding into Louis harder and faster. He slams into Louis’s prostate extra hard and Louis comes without knowing he’s coming, painting his and Harry’s chest with his semen. Harry moans and fucks him through his orgasm, then pulls out and wanks himself off until he comes across Louis’s chest with a small cry.

Harry collapses next to Louis, snuggling into his side and yawning, “I don’t think it’s manly for me to be this knackered after sex.”

Louis gives a tired little giggle, “Sleep,” he whispers, cuddling up into the crook of Harry’s neck. The last thought Louis has before sleep over takes his body is that Harry never took the condom off.

———-

When Harry wakes up, it’s from someone blowing into his face and the feel of something wet and heavy on his cock. He groans, turning over away from the pest that’s blowing in his face and pulls his pillow on top of his head.

“Harry,” the pest says, “I’m hungry. Wake up and fix me some food.”

Harry groans, “No, go back to sleep Louis.”

“No,” Louis whines, “I’m starving. I’ve been trying to keep myself occupied for the last hour and I can’t cook for shit so get your lazy arse up and fix me something to eat.”

Harry groans, “Go fix some cereal or something, you aren’t helpless, you know.”

“You’ve got no milk, arsehole. If you don’t wake up right now and fix me a proper breakfast I swear Harry I will tell everyone about that vibrator you have in your side table drawer.”

Harry sits up, eyes wide, “Oh my god.”

Louis grins mischievously, “I’m guessing no one knows about that, yeah? I never did see you as the normal dildo type, Harry.”

Harry groans and lifts up the covers to go have his morning piss, noticing with wide eyes that the weight he felt on his cock was the condom falling halfway off.

“Gross,” he groans, grabbing it and tossing it into the garbage bin beside his bed.

“You have five minutes to be in the kitchen and fix me food. I’ll be waiting in the kitchen for you. If you’re not in there by the designated time, I swear to God, Harry, I will takes pictures of your vibrator and post it everywhere I can think of,” Louis says while Harry walks towards the bathroom. Harry groans inwardly.

Harry pisses, emptying his bladder and then takes time to groan at his reflection in the mirror. Now that he’s not drunk anymore and high off of sex drive, he feels self-conscious and ugly and his hair is a mess and he has dried come on his chest and around his dick and he knows he’s supposed to be cooking some food for Louis but he can’t go out there looking like this.

He grabs a wash cloth, wetting it and cleaning himself up, getting the spunk off of his chest and lower areas. Then he brushes his teeth, leaving his mop of hair to tend to for last.

He grabs his brush, combing through his hair and then notices his hair is just not working with him today. It’s way too puffy and not at all curly like it’s supposed to be.

He’s in the midst of blow drying it when he hears, “What are you doing?” from behind him and sees Louis staring at him in the reflection.

Harry turns the blow dryer off, “Um,” is all he can manage to say because what is he supposed to tell Louis? I looked absolutely terrible and I didn’t want you to see me that way because we’re not even in a relationship yet and it’s too early to scare you off with how terrible I look in the morning?

“You look way too clean; I liked you better when you were dirty. Come fix me food before I die of starvation,” Louis commands, obviously catching onto the fact that Harry had cleaned himself up just for Louis.

“I’m coming, just give me a minute,” Harry replies, praying that Louis will leave and go back into the kitchen and let Harry try to figure out what to do with his hair in peace.

“Why are you so worried about looking so good right now? Look at me, I’m still covered in your come and my hair’s a mess and I’m pretty sure my breath stinks. But the first thing on my mind right now is food and that should be the first thing on your mind, too,” Louis says.

Harry blinks, “I just don’t want you thinking that I look gross or ugly or something and then leave me. I really like you and I just – I don’t want you to leave me.” Harry looks down, not being able to raise his eyes to look at Louis.

Louis walks up to him and lifts his head, “Okay, the first thing you need to know about me, Harry Styles, is that I don’t like perfect. Perfect is overrated and no one’s perfect so don’t even try. Second – I actually like the look of ‘I just woke up’ and especially on you. It looks good and cute and nice and don’t even tell me otherwise. Plus, assuming we’re dating now – and we are, if you’re ready for it – then I would still like you even if you were covered in mud and dog shit. So stop worrying about how you look for Christ’s sake and fix me some breakfast like a proper house wife.”

Harry smiles, “So – we’re… dating?”

Louis pecks his lips, “Are you ready for that?”

Harry nods, “I think so. Just – there’s one thing.”

“Hopefully that one thing is you making me breakfast,” Louis says, his stomach growling as if on cue.

Harry laughs, “I will in a minute, but no. You’re going to kind of have no choice but to meet my family. I’m sure once Zayn’s awake and not too busy shagging Liam, he’ll be on the phone with my mum and telling her the whole story of our love life up until we left last night.”

Louis smiles, “I like families. Oh – and it might help for you to know that mine kind of already want to meet you.”

——-

They go to the kitchen, Harry grabbing the bread, butter, eggs, and bacon (plus all the things he’ll need to cook it in) and starting to fix breakfast enough for more than two. He piles eggs and buttered toast and bacon on two plates for him and Louis and then fixes Louis a cup of orange juice and milk for himself. They sit down, Louis passing the remark of, “If I wasn’t so damn hungry, we could do that cute couple thing in movies – you know the one where they feed each other. But I think you’d probably make the food not go in my mouth and I’d have to kill you.”

After they finish eating, Louis’s mobile rings. It’s Liam.

“Hello?” he answers.

“Hey, I stayed at Zayn’s last night and I’m guessing you’re at Harry’s? Are you planning on going home today or do you want to stay the weekend?” Liam asks. Louis can tell his voice sounds fucked out and he wonders if he and Zayn just fucked extremely hard last night or if they had round two this morning also.

“I dunno. I’d like to stay another night, but I have to get permission from Harold first, hold on a minute, yeah?” he puts his hand over the speaker of the phone and turns to Harry, “Can I stay the weekend or are you ready to get rid of me already?”

“You can stay however long you want,” Harry says, “I was thinking we could go see my mum tomorrow? I haven’t seen her in forever and she’ll be pissed if I don’t introduce you to her within the first few days of us dating.”

Louis smiles and nods, then goes back to talking to Liam, “I’m going to stay the rest of the weekend. I’ll have Harry bring me home tomorrow. Are you going home tonight… or?”

“I’m not sure yet. I think I might stay the night again? If Zayn wants? We really hit it off last night, but I dunno if he’d like me to stay again,” Liam says.

“Okay, well… let me know, yeah?”

Liam replies with an, “Of course. I’ll talk to you later, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Louis says and the line goes dead. He hangs up, putting his phone down on the table.

“Well,” he says to Harry, “Liam and Zayn really hit it off.”

“I knew they would. They’re pretty much made for each other, really,” Harry says back, smile wide and happy.

“You think so?” Louis asks, slinking himself into Harry’s lap and nosing at his throat.

“Yeah, there’s some other couple that I saw yesterday that I thought were made for each other, too. One had really curly hair and was really tall and pretty fit and the other one was short and had a really good bum and he was extremely fit. They were made for each other, definitely,” Harry says, whispering it into Louis’s hair because he’s pretty sure that maybe it was destiny to meet Louis. Maybe they were made for each other. No one has ever made Harry feel the way that Louis makes him feel, no one has ever quite made Harry feel like he was on fire and buzzing. Not even Tyler.

Louis’s face lights up, “Oh yeah! I think I saw them, too. The short one, though,” he whistles, “he was definitely really, really fit, yeah?”

“Oi, cocky,” Harry murmurs, pinching his bum and making Louis squeal.

Louis giggles, “I’m joking! Only partially. That couple did look pretty cute, though. I think they’ll last for a long time, don’t you?”

Harry smiles, yeah, he does. At least, he hopes they do. He likes the idea of spending so much time with Louis, hugging him, kissing him, having sex with him. He likes the idea of maybe growing old with him and he knows it’s too soon to think about it, but maybe even getting married and adopting children and having grandchildren.

The thing is, Louis has helped Harry – in more than one way. Before Louis, Harry was sad and depressed and never left the house and didn’t really smile much.

It’s funny how one person can change someone’s life so much.

——-

Louis meets Harry’s mum and as Harry expected, his mum loves him. She cooks dinner and they eat and laugh and Gemma comes over and they all hang out and talk and Anne gives Louis the if-you-hurt-my-son-I’ll-fucking-murder-you talk and Gemma gives Louis the I’ll-chop-off-your-bollocks-if-you-hurt-him speech and Harry smiles so much it hurts. When they leave, he kisses his mum and sister and tells them he loves them so much and thank you for putting up with me and that he’ll come over more often to visit and gives his mum a key to his flat.

Harry drives Louis and Liam all the way to their flat in Doncaster and Louis is smiling the whole time going on and on about how amazing Harry’s mum is and how good of a cook she is and how much she’ll love his mum and Harry decides he really likes Louis, he likes him so much it kind of hurts.

“What?” Harry asks after a while. Louis has been silently watching him for at least five minutes.

“Nothing,” Louis smiles, “I think I just noticed how much I really, really like you.”

Harry smiles and entwines his and Louis’s fingers together and says, “I really like you too,” because he does and Louis deserves to know that.

Louis is the reason he’s smiling, after all.


End file.
